Run, Right Into the Fire
by heyjude23
Summary: A story about McFly: Tom is craving some normalcy and is about to find out just how extraordinary it is to be normal. How long will he be able to keep it all under control when his fame could ruin his one chance to feel regular?
1. Your Gravity's Making Me Dizzy

_Today is going to be a nice, normal day. _ This is what he told himself as he stepped outside his house, carefully closing the door behind him. Inhaling the fresh morning air with vigor, one would think that he hadn't been outside in some time. He strode confidently onto the street, very much alone and enjoying the peacefulness of this walk. Not too many people were out and about quite yet, and if they were, it was the 9 to 5 crowd; these people were much too busy to give him a second glance as they hurried into cars or bustled past him. No risk of being bothered just yet.

And as soon as he thought that, the very second after that sentence floated across his mind, is when it all started. That familiar clicking sound, of someone approaching quickly with a camera, and he knew who it was before they could start yelling at him.

"Tom! This way mate, give us a smile eh?"

Tom didn't know what made him do it, couldn't explain the sudden hatred that started pumping through his veins. Normally he was rather cordial with the press. Give 'em what they want, nice quick smile maybe answer a question, then off you go. But not today. For some reason, Tom wasn't going to give in today, wasn't going to let them have that satisfaction, even if it was just one picture. Swiftly, he pulled his beanie out of his back pocket and jammed it on his head while quickening his pace.

"Aww, come on Tom, just one shot?" Tom could hear the man calling to him, and he was going to be walking right next to Tom if he didn't do something drastic. And so, Tom started running.

Instinct had taken hold and wasn't letting go as Tom tore down the street at top speed.

The paparazzo was chasing him, had to be, but he had a head start and was quickly maneuvering down the block. "Now what?" he thought as he began to run out of breath. Acting quickly, he darted down a side street and rested against a building to steady his breathing. Looking up, he saw the confused photographer hurrying down the main street. Cursing under his breath, Tom picked himself off the ground slowly, still breathing a bit heavy. He jammed his hand into his jacket pocket and fished out a pair of aviators. Fixing them on his face and pulling the beanie down tighter round his face, Tom sauntered down the street in a rather foul mood.

He had just wanted one morning, one moment, where he could walk down the street like a normal person. Now he was reduced to hiding his face and darting his eyes every which way for more idiots with cameras.

He heard it again. The quick footsteps were coming closer. Whipping around in fear, Tom soon felt relieved at the sight of two school children chasing each other on their way to school. Feeling slightly less paranoid, but still very much on edge, Tom decided a coffee sounded good. A Starbucks was in sight and Tom made his way over, hoping something hot and caffeinated would soothe his jangled nerves.

As he was approaching the door, a girl just behind him let out a high-pitched giggle and squealed, "Oh Tom!" Realizing now that he was just never going to pull off his anonymous day, he turned around resignedly. A teenage girl was giggling as her boyfriend was whispering something into her ear as they walked right past Tom. Shaking his head at how jumpy he was being, he stared after the young couple and pushed open the door to Starbucks.

SMACK!

Tom turned around just in time to see a girl falling hard to the ground, her coffee spilling all over her jeans.


	2. Now Things Are Only Getting Worse

Chp. 2- Now things are only getting worse

Tom stared down in horror at the young girl sprawled on the floor of Starbucks. He had just swung the door right in her face and knocked her clean off her feet. She was sitting up gingerly, and rubbing her forehead where a red mark had appeared. Looking down at her coffee stained jeans and the contents of her purse spilled about her, Tom saw her face start to flush and tears form in her eyes.

"Shit, I am so sorry! Are you okay?" Tom knelt down next to her and she looked up into his aviators. She had a dazed look about her, but she just closed her eyes and nodded. Tom waited for her to move, but she just continued to sit with her eyes shut and her hand holding her forehead. Deciding to do something so people would stop staring at them, he hastily gathered all her fallen possessions and stuffed them back into her purse.

"I'll be right back… I'm so sorry, really… just let me get you somethin' to help you clean up." Tom went to the counter to request some water and paper towels.

Meanwhile, the girl on the floor felt blindly for the wall next to her and leant against it as she eased herself up.

_What the hell just happened?_ Racking her foggy brain, she tried to regain her bearings. She had just come here to get some coffee for her and Bridget… then she was shoving her wallet into her purse as she reached the door… and the next thing she knew she was flat on her back with an aching headache and steaming hot jeans.

She vaguely remembered someone asking her if she was all right, but his face was blurry in her mind. All she could remember were a pair of aviators.

Still reeling a bit from her fall, she reached down and grabbed her purse and the two recently emptied cups. She stood up dizzily as a young man approached her carrying a cup of water and some paper towels.

"Here," he said in a soft voice. "You can clean 'em off all right with this…umm, I'm really sorry, I was distracted, wasn't even lookin' ahead of myself properly, and I just didn't see you there…sorry."

She liked the sound of his voice, but she really didn't have time for this right now. She took the water and towels from him and began walking quickly, but rather unsteadily toward the door, trying to avoid further embarrassment.

Tom felt extremely guilty at the rather pathetic state she seemed to be in and followed her outside. "Hey, you sure yer all right?" he asked when he caught up with her.

The girl stopped walking and stared down at her shoes, the cup and towels clenched tightly in her hands. She was quiet for a moment and then looked up suddenly at Tom, her eyes flashing and full of tears.

"No!" she practically shouted at him. Tom was rather taken aback and took a step away from her looking puzzled. The girl was absolutely fuming.

"No I am not all right! I've just been practically knocked out cold and spilled hot coffee all over myself and that's just what happened this morning! Not to mention I'm in a foreign country with almost no money, where people have been real rude to me, and I haven't seen anything I was supposed to!! I haven't found anything I've been looking for, have no clue how to get anywhere, and now I look like a complete idiot!" And with that she threw the water on the ground along with the paper towels.

Tom was left speechless after she had finished shouting in his face. He thought she looked quite cute with her long brown hair coming out of its ponytail, coffee all over her jeans, and a look that was shooting daggers at him.

"Look I'm sorry I am..."

"Oh you're sorry are you? Well that's just great isn't it?" and with that the girl burst into tears and Tom was left looking quite helpless. After a minute or so, in which Tom just stood in front of her awkwardly, the girl's crying subsided and she took to staring miserably at the ground.

"Sorry I snapped at you… I just…bye" the girl mumbled at him and began walking away from him. Still feeling that this was all his fault, Tom caught her up again.

"Yer not from here… American or Canadian?" he asked her quietly. "American." She murmured in reply.

Suddenly she stopped walking and closed her eyes. "God I feel dizzy." Tom spotted a quiet café across the street and figured he should at least buy the girl a cup of coffee.

"You should probably be sittin'. Come on, in here." The girl nodded weakly and he lightly grabbed her upper arm and led her across the street.

The café was small and not very well lit, but all the same Tom guided her to the furthest booth from the door. He was very pleased that the waitress approaching their table looked to be around his mum's age with a tired look about her. Tom took off his glasses, relaxing a bit in his seat.

"What'll it be luvs?" She didn't even look up from her notepad. Tom just ordered two regular coffees and waited for her to depart. Turning his attention on the girl sitting across from him, a small frown graced his features. Her head was in her hands and she was staring unblinkingly at the table.

"What's yer name?" The girl picked her head up and her hazel eyes met his chocolate brown ones. "Anna," she said softly.

"Well, Anna from America," he gave her a small smile, "what brings ya to merry ole England?" Anna returned his smile with an ironic one of her own. She really didn't know how to quite explain the reason for her trip without sounding like a complete lunatic.

"Umm, well…" she gestured to him for help.

"Tom."

"Tom, well, it all starts I guess with a dream my best friend and I have always had."

"What's that then?"

A smirk graced Anna's lips. "My friend and I are ridiculously obsessed with this British band." _You've got to be joking_ thought Tom.

"I'm sure you've heard of them, it's-"

(a/n: don't ya love a cliffie? special thanks to my one and only reviewer ;) also to smizzle without whom this would not be possible. oh, and just to put a disclaimer out there, i obviously don't own McFly, just my original characters. REVIEW PLEASEEE! if you do take the time to read, i would really really like to hear what you think. thanks!)


	3. We Spoke For Hours

Chp. 3

"The Beatles," she finished. Tom let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "The Beatles?" he repeated weakly.

"Yeah," Anna continued, grinning. "ever since I was a little girl, I've dreamed about coming here to… to just see where it all started I guess. They've just inspired me so much…"

As Anna chattered away about her love for the Beatles, Tom noticed a sparkle in her eye that hadn't been there before. Her face was lit with an enthusiasm that he thought made her very attractive.

"So my best friend Bridget and I are staying here a few more days, then we're gonna go up to Liverpool and try our luck there. I think they do actual tours of where they grew up and stuff."

The waitress arrived with the coffee then and placed the steaming cups in front of them. The pair was silent for a bit as they took some sips and Anna was beginning to feel the aching in her head subside. Tom broke the silence first.

"But you haven't had much luck have you?"

Anna shook her head and tugged her elastic out of her long hair. "No, I guess you gathered that from my tirade at you." She said sheepishly and began pulling her hair back into a neater ponytail.

"Well, it's a lot harder to get around here than I had thought. Even though everyone speaks English, people haven't been too eager to help out lost American tourists. But!" she stopped to take another swig of coffee. "We're not going to let that stop us. I've waited my whole life to do this."

"What do you do when yer not getting hit in the face by strangers when holidaying in England?" Tom asked and Anna started laughing. Her laughter was a lovely sound to him and he found himself chuckling along with it.

"I just graduated from college in Boston, but I'm from New York."

"The city?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "New York is a _state_. The city is just a very small part of our state. I'm from a small town upstate."

"Err… sorry." Tom said worried he had committed a faux pas. Anna dismissed his apology, waving her hand at him. "No, it's not you, it's just that everyone just assumes you know? It would be like you saying you were from England and everyone just automatically thinking you lived in London."

"I do live in London." He countered with a grin. Anna liked the way he grinned playfully at her.

"So what do you do then?"

"I'm a… musician," Tom said with some trepidation. He still had to keep his guard up around her, just to be safe.

Anna's eyes lit up again. "Wow, that is so cool! What do you play? Do you write too?"

Her enthusiasm and genuine interest in him, Tom, as an actual person and not a _celebrity_ made him feel more comfortable.

"I play guitar, piano, and do a bit of singin'. And yeah, I do love writing my own stuff." He was becoming more relaxed the longer he talked to her, and he finally took off his beanie. Anna tried really hard to not let her mouth hang open when he did this. He had blonde hair that spiked every which way in a manner that Anna thought suited him very nicely.

"Umm yeah, wow you're quite versatile. What kind of music do you play?" She asked quickly trying not to stare at the extremely good-looking Brit across from her.

"A mix of pop and rock, I guess you'd call it. We do some covers too." Tom's eyes widened at his slip.

"We? You're in a band?"

"Yeah," Tom admitted and then hastily changed the subject. "So how'd a girl like yerself get so into the Beatles?"

"My parents were pretty into them, so I was used to hearing them around the house as a kid. Then when I was in middle school, I just sorta discovered them for myself, and never looked back." Anna answered. She leant toward him a bit. "Do you want to something super embarrassing? My mission in life… is to meet Paul McCartney."

Tom burst out laughing and Anna joined in. "No it's true, it really is! Forget career goals and other aspirations I just want to meet him once and my life will be complete," she insisted.

"And what then? Yer just gonna hound him for hugs, autographs and photos? A lock of hair even?" Tom teased her.

"Absolutely not!" Anna said looking scandalized. "All I want to do, is just be able to say to him, in person, 'thank you.'" She was very serious when she said this and Tom was rather touched by her heartfelt statement.

"And obviously a picture wouldn't hurt either," she added with a grin.

Tom smiled back at Anna, and their gazes locked. Neither one of them moved or looked away, not wanting to be the first to break whatever connection was being made. Normally, Anna would have hastily averted her eyes to avoid awkwardness, but she just couldn't help herself. Tom didn't seem to be backing down either. They helplessly stared at one another, not knowing how to act, how to move and then-

"HEY JUDE, DON'T MAKE IT BAD, TAKE A SAD SONG…"

Anna jumped as her cell's ring-tone began blaring. She began frantically searching through her bag for it as Tom stared determinedly at his hands.

"Hey Briget… yeah I'm fine… no, I'll be back soon… I'm not lost… it's a really long story… ok I'll tell you when I get back… bye." Anna flipped her phone shut and smiled apologetically at Tom.

"Sorry 'bout that. My friend was just worried. We're supposed to try and find London Pavilion later today."

"How long you here for again?"

"We're in London the rest of this week and then Liverpool all of next week. After that, it's back to the States." Anna replied.

Anna began fishing through her wallet for the correct coins but Tom held up his hand. "No, I've got this." He placed a few pounds on the table.

"I can't let you-"

"I owed you! Maybe you've forgotten, but I did make you black out and spill coffee all over yerself." Tom insisted laughingly.

Anna shrugged, giving in. She was standing up to leave and Tom followed suit, realizing he was going to be sorry to see her go. He had really enjoyed talking to her. Not quite ready to let go of the one person who had treated him like a human being in a long time, Tom had a sudden idea.

"Do you have any idea how to get to the Pavilion?"

"Not really. But it can't be that hard right? I'm sure we could find a map, or guidebook, or take the Tube or something…"

Tom shook his head. "No that won't do. Why don't ya let me show ya 'round? I've been there tons of times."

Anna looked up at him and bit her lip. She didn't want anyone to impose on her dream vacation with Bridget, but Tom had been nothing but helpful so far… and he was good-looking. Very good-looking.

"Sure why not? My sense of direction isn't the greatest. Do you want my cell number?"

Tom took out his own cell and punched in her number. "I'll ring you 'round 3 then?"

The two smiled and went their separate ways, each in a much better mood than from when they had woken up that morning.


	4. Spent the Day Laughing in the Sun

Chp. 4 – Spent the Day Laughing in the Sun

Anna opened the door to her hotel room and cautiously stepped inside. Just as she expected, Bridget was waiting for her; still in her pajamas with her honey-blonde hair piled on top of her head in what Anna thought was a very Bridget-like way.

"And where have you been all morning?" Bridget hopped off her bed to take a better look at her friend. "Is that the coffee you were supposed to bring me?" She asked pointing at Anna's jeans.

Anna shook her head. "Should've known you were more concerned about the coffee…" she joked. She didn't offer any other explanation and began putting her things away. When she went into the bathroom, Bridget followed suit, hands on her hips.

"Well?" She questioned Anna.

"Well what?" Anna asked and started brushing her teeth.

"Where were you the whole time and why is my much needed caffeine fix all over your pants?"

Anna finished brushing her teeth and thought about where to start. "Ok so I left, and you were still sleeping… went down the street to Starbucks and got us some coffee… and then I was about to leave but then…but then…" Anna could no longer continue telling the story as she had burst into uncontrollable laughter at how absurd the story sounded coming out of her own mouth. Bridget was staring at her friend with a mixture of confusion and impatience on her face.

"Ok, ok…" Anna was still struggling for control. "Ok, so I'm about to leave, and I'm putting my wallet away, not looking at the door in front of me… and then the door swings right into my face and knocks me flat on my back. That's how the coffee landed all over me."

"You're kidding!" Bridget cried and started howling with laughter.

"Wait, it gets better. So I'm like completely disoriented on the floor and this guy gives me stuff to help me clean up and starts apologizing… but I just wanted to get the hell out of there… so I leave and he follows me, still saying he's sorry that he hit me in the face… and then I got really pissed and just let him have it, right there in the middle of the street."

"Poor guy," Bridget added chuckling.

"Poor guy!? I'm the one who got knocked out here! But anyway, he felt so bad that he took me to get some more coffee…and we just got to talking… and I just lost track of time I guess until you called."

"Wait… you were on a little coffee date when I called?" Bridget asked.

"A date? No, he just bought me coffee 'cause he felt sorry for me." Anna insisted.

"Was he cute?"

"God Bridget we just went for coffee! I mean yeah, I guess you would say cute… umm yeah really cute," Anna admitted and felt a blush burn into her cheeks.

"Geez Anna," Bridget sighed and flopped back down on her bed. "Figures you

would get hit in the face by a beautiful stranger you'll probably never see again."

"Oh, well I gave him my cell number," she admitted and flushed again; not sure how to tell her friend that they would be seeing Tom again today.

Bridget however, bolted upright. "Good girl! Do I get to meet him? Pleaseeeeee!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Yes you will actually, Tom's going to take us to the London Pavilion later today."

"Oooooh, we get to be led around London by the mysterious and handsome _Tom_." Bridget cried in excitement. Anna shook her head at the girl and went to find a clean pair of jeans to change into.

* * *

"HEY JUDE, DON'T MAKE IT-" 

"Hello?"

" 'ello, is this Anna?"

Anna tried not to let a sigh escape her lips at the way he said her name.

"Yeah, hey Tom! What's up?"

"Just seein' if yer still interested in havin' me show ya 'round."

"Yes" she replied quickly, trying not to sound too thrilled that he hadn't forgotten his offer.

"Is that him?" Bridget asked her from across the room and Anna nodded.

"HI TOM!" she bellowed in Anna's direction. Anna shot her a look but Tom chuckled through the receiver.

"Sorry, that was my friend Bridget. She's… really excited about today I guess."

"How 'bout we meet in front of yer hotel in 15 minutes?" Anna agreed and gave Tom the name and general location of their place.

A quarter of an hour later, the girls stepped outside the hotel doors into the bright sunlight of the afternoon. Bridget immediately began craning her head in every direction for anyone who could possibly turn out to be Tom. Anna peered around as well, and after a couple minutes she spotted a figure walking toward them. He was still wearing his beanie and aviators from before, but was now donning a white polo shirt and jeans. She watched him approach and ran her eyes over his frame. Since she had been pretty dazed during their meeting this morning, she hadn't gotten the chance to study anything but his face. Now as Anna watched him walk, she was able to appreciate his tall and lanky frame; he walked briskly with his hands stuffed in his pockets but as he neared the girls a friendly smile graced his features.

"Hey Anna!"

"Hi Tom!"

Not quite knowing what to do next, they awkwardly shook hands. Bridget smirked at the formal exchange and then eyed Tom up and down.

"Where's mine?" she teased. Anna however, was mortified and felt her face flush as she looked anywhere but Tom's direction. He laughed lightly though, and offered his hand to Bridget.

"You must be Bridget."

"Yup! Bridget Nichols, pleased to meet you Tom…?"

"Judd." _Sorry Harry, _Tom thought and was amazed at how easily the lie had rolled off his tongue.

"All right then, lead on Tom," Anna said and the trio started in the direction of the nearest Tube stop.

* * *

"Well girls, this is Piccadilly." Tom led them up from the stop and watched as their jaws dropped. The expression on the girls' faces was almost comical as their wide eyes took in all the shops and people that were milling about. Tom was no longer fazed by these places, but seeing them through the eyes of awestruck tourists gave him a sense of newfound pride in his homeland. Bridget had already taken out her camera and was clicking away madly at everything they walked by. Anna's gaze seemed to be preoccupied and trying to take it all in at once, so Tom took the opportunity to get a good look at the girl. Her hazel eyes were absolutely alight with excitement and her long brown hair cascaded down her back, reflecting the afternoon sunlight. The Beatles tee shirt she was wearing fit her well, showing off her curves. Anna's dark jeans accentuated her bottom half nicely, but Tom felt he was being rude to stare and hastily averted his eyes from her hour-glass shape. Fishing around for something to talk about instead, he noticed her sneakers. 

"Nice shoes," he commented and pointed at her Converse. She turned and smiled at him brightly.

"Thanks, I like yours too," she pointed at his plain black Converse. "But mine are better," she added cheekily.

"How'd you reckon that?"

"Please, mine are the John Lennon edition." Anna hiked up her pant leg to show off her high tops complete with a Lennon cartoon figure and the rubber words "Imagine" all across the front sole of the shoe.

Tom grinned. "You win, I guess."

The pair walked comfortably in silence, enjoying the afternoon but Tom found himself bursting with questions after only a few minutes.

"I never asked you yer last name."

"It's Torre."

"An Italian bird eh?"

"The olive skin didn't give it away?"

Tom chuckled. "And what did you study at university Miss Torre?"

"Are we playing 20 Questions?" Tom was worried for a second that he had annoyed her with his inquiries, but her mischievous smile gave him his answer.

"We are indeed. So answer then."

"I majored in journalism." Alarm bells went off in Tom's head and he strained to keep the panic out of his voice with his next question.

"And what do ya plan to do now that yer done?"

"I want to write for a magazine. I loved my summer internships and I've got a couple interviews waiting when I get back home so hopefully I get a job soon." Despite his initial fear at hearing her chosen profession, Tom was pretty impressed at how close she was to achieving what she wanted.

"What do you like to write about?"

"Definitely not politics! I'm really not into that hardcore news stuff. I love writing feature stories. You know, like human interest type pieces. It's peoples' personal stories that are so interesting to me. I know a lot of people think that stuff is stupid and-"

"I think it's amazin' if you love doing it so much."

Anna blushed at his interruption. "I mean, I hate that celebrity gossip type writing. It's the extraordinary things that regular people do that interest me."

Tom's heart suddenly felt a lot lighter at her statement and he flashed her a genuine smile that she returned.

"Ok so yer obviously passionate about writin'. What do yer folks do?"

"Dad's a pediatrician and my mom was a nurse until she started having kids."

"How many of you are there?"

"Four."

"Four! Yer poor mum! Musta been nice havin' her 'round as a kid though."

"My mom's great and I love having a big family. They're all nuts, trust me, but I want a big one too one day." Anna grinned but quickly stopped as she was embarrassed by what she had just admitted. Tom pretended not to notice, but thought she was rather cute when she let her true feelings slip.

"Ok mister, that's enough about me for now. What do-"

"Oh my God, we're here!!"

Bridget's shriek interrupted Anna's question and Tom realized he was grateful for it. He didn't really know why he felt so uncomfortable answering questions from her. _Don't want anythin' to slip, do ya Tom?_

The two girls stared up at the London Pavilion to take it all in. Anna had a smile that seemed to take up her entire face and it made him smile in turn.

"So what is the significance of this place in Beatleland?" Tom asked.

"This is where they premiered 'A Hard Day's Night' in 1964." Anna explained.

"Right, it's camera time." Bridget stated and Anna took hers out as well. It was almost comical the way they walked around the entrance taking shots of the most random things.

"I would like some proof that I've actually been here. Tom, do you mind taking over as photographer?" Bridget asked and Tom took both girls' cameras. This is when the outing went beyond silly. The two started off in the usual poses of standing in front of the theater, arms around each other, then moved this way and that to get different angles. Then the two separated and began ordering Tom to take their picture in this place and that place. Bridget eventually started pulling faces and leaping about to get in-air action shots. Tom laughed as Anna struck a pose as a star-struck teenager while Bridget pretended to be sobbing on her arm for her favorite Beatle.

"Ok that's enough of me, get in there Tom and lose the glasses already." Bridget grabbed the cameras from Tom and pushed him toward Anna. He looked around first before reluctantly removing his glasses and putting them in his back pocket.

"Ok, I want some silly touristy photos!" Bridget ordered them. Tom and Anna obliged and had fun goofing about and coming up with different photo scenarios. At one point, Anna mimed punching Tom in the face as he pretended to fall from the blow.

"Wow Anna, it looks like you're really hitting him!" Bridget commented.

"Payback for this morning!" Anna teased and Tom gave her a playful shove.

"All right, enough goofing. Let's have a nice one for the viewers at home."

On her friend's orders, Anna moved to stand next to Tom in front of the Pavilion entrance. Neither one knowing how to stand or where to place hands, they stood awkwardly next to each other, arms hanging at their sides. Bridget of course caught this and frowned.

"Could you two please not act like the other has leprosy?"

Both Anna and Tom smiled guiltily and moved closer to one another. Tom put an arm around the shorter girl's shoulders and she snaked her arm around his back. Anna hadn't been this close to him yet, and she couldn't help but notice that he smelled really good. Whatever combination of cologne and soap he used was doing a wonderful job of making her heart race. She was suddenly concentrating very hard on breathing. Was she breathing too loudly? Oh God he was going to think she was some weird, loud, mouth-breathing freak. Despite being self-conscious about this, Anna was also very aware of the way his arm was draped across her shoulders. His fingertips rested lightly on her upper arm, but the light pressure of his touch was making her stomach do a number of stunning acrobatics.

Tom was feeling slightly off-kilter as well. The sensation of her small hand resting firmly on his back felt oddly comfortable and new at the same time.

"Nice smiles guys… and done! Cute pic!"

Tom reluctantly pulled his hand from Anna's shoulder as she grabbed her camera back from Bridget. Sensing their time at the Pavilion was over, Tom suggested the next activity.

"You girls hungry?"

"Starving!" Bridget exclaimed. Tom was glad as he saw Anna nod her approval and felt relieved that their day together was not yet coming to an end.

(A/N: This chapter took a bit longer than usual, but I'm pleased with the outcome and I hope you are too! Special thanks to my lovely reviewers who seriously motivate me to keep doing this and of course to smizzle, who is awesome. Please PLease review!!! I really like hearing what people think so please just take the time to drop me a line, thanks!)


	5. You Had Me Hypnotised

(A/N: First of all, I'm so sorry this post took so long. I know I've been doing it every few days, and I'll try to always keep it under a week in the future, but I just got swamped with homework this week. With that said, thank you to all my lovely reviewers, smizzle as usual, and those lovely mcfly boys (whom I do not own). Enjoy, and as always, PLEASE REVIEW!!!)

Chp. 5- You Had Me Hypnotisesd

Tom and the girls wandered through Piccadilly at a leisurely pace; the girls browsing the shops and sights and Tom thoroughly enjoying the anonymity. Bridget and Anna had stopped to check out a postcard rack Tom peered over Anna's shoulder and noticed all postcards in her hand had pictures of the Beatles on them.

"Quite a varied selection you 'ave there."

"I know, I know. But I can never resist them," she replied with a smile. Handing the vendor some coins she turned back to Tom.

"So, I never asked you your opinion of them. I mean, being a professional musician and all, what do you think of them?"

"Obviously they're one of the most ultimate bands of all time," he answered. "I really do love their music, probably isn't a song I dislike, and bein' in pop music they've definitely been a huge influence on me."

"How did you get into music?"

Tom thought about how carefully he would have to answer this question before opening his mouth. "When I was a kid I was into actin' and singin'. And then, I dunno, I started writin' my own stuff, workin' it out on the guitar… it just came pretty naturally I guess, and I still love doin' it."

"That's so cool." Anna replied earnestly. "I wish I had some sort of musical talent."

The two waited for Bridget to pay for some souvenirs then set off in search of something to eat. Anna was eager to talk to Tom more about his music. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so intrigued by another person.

The group stopped in front of a small pub, and after nods and affirming shrugs, entered the place. Being the middle of the week, the few patrons that were there seemed to be the regular crowd that hit the bar after a long day's work. Tom silently congratulated himself on his ability to pick out places like this to "hide" in. The girls were looking around the typical pub with interest and they settled on some stools toward the end of the bar. Tom sat next to Anna, feeling relaxed.

"Have you girls had the chance to sample classic English pub fare yet?" He asked.

"No worries. We love fish'n'chips!" Bridget assured him. They placed their orders with the surly looking bartender who shuffled away to get their drinks. Tom was feeling rather stuffy with his beanie on, and felt secure enough that he could finally take it off. As he pulled it off, Anna glanced sideways at him, trying not to be obvious about staring at him. His hair was as lovely as when she'd first seen it this morning and it sent the same pleasant shockwaves down her back. .

"I was wondering what was under that cap all day! Very badass, Tom!" Bridget commented and he shot her a grin. Anna, being rather close to him, noticed for the first time that he only had one dimple that accentuated his face when he smiled.

"Thanks, I like to think of myself as badass." He replied to Bridget, and then his eyes shifted to Anna. It was only for a second, but he had caught her staring at him. Anna hastily averted her eyes to her lap in embarrassment and prayed that Tom hadn't noticed her blatant staring. He had noticed. It was the reason he had to bite back a grin as his confidence absolutely sky-rocketed.

The bartender arrived with their drinks then. He placed a lager in front of both Bridget and Tom and a soda for Anna. "Not a drinker?" he asked.

"Not beer." She stated flatly and scrunched her nose in disgust.

"She's partial to the hard liquor… many a good Anna story can be attributed to vodka." Bridget chimed in. Both Tom and Anna cracked up.

"Let's hear one then!"

"Hmm… ok well there was the time that she got it in her head that she had a very nice singing voice, her words, and that the entire party needed to hear it. She climbs up on the table, shouts for everyone to shutup, 'cause she has a very important song to sing. After a sincerely out-of-tune "She Loves You" I decided it was best we leave."

Tom was chuckling and even though she was a little embarrassed, so was Anna. She waited for the rest of the story.

"There's more," Bridget continued. "We get outside, and she gets wicked hyper. Starts skipping around, still singing, and then forgets to look where she's going , and runs smack into a chain-link fence."

The three roared with laughter and received a few stares from the other diners but they didn't care.

"I had a weird mark on my head for days!" Anna added.

"Seems you have a tendency for runnin' into things. How do I know ya weren't drunk this mornin' and none of that was my fault?" Tom joked.

"Oh yes, I must remember not to drink those shots before running to Starbucks in the morning!" She laughed again and Tom didn't know why, but the sound of it made him really happy to be with her.

Their greasy dinners arrived then, and the three were quiet for a few minutes as they chowed down on fish and chips. Anna was very hungry so she focused on the meal before her, but that didn't stop her from feeling a bit overwhelmed by the close presence of Tom. She wasn't an idiot; she knew she was attracted to him.

The evening passed amicably, mostly with Bridget and Anna reminiscing and telling Tom their most memorable experiences at university. He made sure the conversation kept flowing on their end, asking questions at the right time to avoid answering any himself.

When the check came, Tom pulled out his wallet without hesitation but Anna balked.

"No way Tom! You paid for me this morning, we can get this."

Bridget nodded in agreement and Tom wanted to laugh at the situation. He could have obviously afforded this cheap meal, and he was concerned that they would be spending what little holiday money they had

"Please, let me. You girls let me intrude on yer trip, it's the least I can do." He protested.

"Yeah, but we made you show us around all day. We're compensating our tour guide." Anna argued back.

"But it's right rude of me as a British citizen not to show you proper hospitality. And I probably won't be seein' you again after this so…"

Anna closed her mouth and bit back her response as a depressing feeling hit her. She hadn't realized until that moment that after tonight, this handsome stranger with the most wonderful accent she had ever heard would walk out of her life as quickly as he had come. The thought was unbearable to her.

Tom took her silence as surrender and paid for the meal. Bridget thanked him brightly but Anna did so quietly. He noticed her suddenly quiet demeanor and was worried that he had done something to offend her.

They rode the Tube back in silence, and in no time at all were standing in front of the girls' hotel again. The moment that both Tom and Anna had been dreading had come far too fast for the both of them.

"Well Tom, it was great meeting you, and thanks again for dinner!" Bridget chirped and then shook Tom's hand. Looking between Tom and Anna she said, "I'll be upstairs then, see you in a bit Anna."

Anna could have killed her on the spot. She didn't know whether she wanted her best friend to stay and help her with conversation or leave her to be alone with Tom. Bridget practically skipped inside the lobby, leaving the other two in the evening's silence. Anna glanced up at him, and they grinned shyly at one another, unsure of how to begin or end.

"Umm," they both started at the same time and then laughed at their awkwardness.

"Tom, really, thanks for everything," Anna began, overcoming her shyness. "I had an awesome time today, it was so nice of you to come along."

"Thanks for lettin' me." He replied. Silence fell upon them again.

"Where you guys headed tomorrow?" He asked, desperately trying to fend off the end of the evening. 

"We're gonna try and find Abbey Road. I can't wait!" Anna said and then a sudden idea hit her. She drudged up the courage to ask him.

"Are you busy tomorrow? I mean, if you're not doing anything, you could come with us if you wanted…" She said this in a rush.

"Yeah!" Tom replied quickly and was embarrassed by his own obvious eagerness. "I mean, yeah if ya don't think Bridget would mind. I know how to get there."

Inside, Tom was bursting with joy that Anna wanted to be in his company for another day. Another day where he could be a normal person.

"Ok then, I'll give you a call around noon and we'll meet up." Anna suggested already anticipating a great day to come.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then."

There would be no handshake this time and they both knew it. Invisible forces pushed their bodies together and as Tom hugged Anna he noticed how nicely her small frame fit into his. Her body was soft and she smelled like… some sort of intoxicating berry scent. He couldn't have told you what type of berry, fruit, flower or whatever it was supposed to be but it was absolutely amazing.

The hug was brief but both participants felt light-headed afterward. Anna reluctantly pulled out of his embrace and away from the feeling of his fit arms around her.

"Goodnight." She whispered and knew she was blushing.

"Night" he replied and turned to leave. As Anna walked back through the hotel to her room, she felt that getting knocked out by a door by a stranger in a Starbucks was one of the best things that could have ever happened to her.


	6. What Was I Just About to Discover?

(A/n: no reviews for last chp... :(... that's ok..sorry this one took so friggin' long, it was a rather frustrating one to write but I think it turned out all right. so this time around, PLEASE REVIEW!!! if you read it, take that extra second to tell me what u think, thanks! 3)

Chp. 6- What Was I Just About to Discover?

"He is gorgeous." Bridget pronounced as soon as Anna set foot in their room.

"I know," Anna sighed and flopped down on her bed. What was she doing? This was absolutely ridiculous; getting herself attracted to a complete stranger she had literally just met this morning. He was way too good-looking to be interested in someone like her. What was she thinking inviting him to come tomorrow? He probably had so many better things he could be doing with his time. Still… he had hugged her. He didn't have to be so nice to her… or was he just still feeling bad from this morning? He had seemed genuinely interested in what she was saying during their conversations and asked her a lot of questions. But she didn't really know anything about him. His name was Tom Judd, he was a musician, living in England, liked the Beatles, wore Converse… had deep brown eyes… and blond hair that-

"ANNA!"

Anna was pulled out of her turbulent reverie by Bridget shouting.

"What?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me the first two times, but what happened?"

"Not much. I invited him to come with us tomorrow."

"Nice. Anything else?"

"Not really…"

"What do you mean 'not really'?"

"Well… we did hug…"

"That's it? Ah well, it's something I guess."

"What do you mean 'that's it'!? I just met him this morning Bridge!"

Bridget shrugged at Anna's protest. "Yeah, but he's hot and we're only here two weeks…"

Bridget let the end of her sentence hang in the air and began getting ready for bed. Anna however was now plunged even further into her thought process on Tom. She was only here for two weeks. What good would it do to get involved with a guy? Sure, he was hot and it would be fun, but then she would leave. And they would both forget.

* * *

The sound of a ringing phone cut through Tom's consciousness as he lay asleep in bed. Rising lazily and getting his bearings, he fumbled around on his nightstand for the ringing object that had interrupted his sleep.

" 'ello?"

"TOM!" An eager voice shouted in his ear and Tom winced at the sound.

"Yeah Danny?"

"What are ya doin' right now?"

"Sleepin'" Tom grunted. "What the hell are ya callin' me at…" he squinted at his clock, "10 in the mornin' for?"

"Listen, mate, I've been up all night and I've only just finished!"

"Finished what?" Danny's enthusiasm was way too much for Tom to handle right now. He'd had a tough time going to sleep last night. There was a lot on his mind at the moment.

"This song, been workin' on it fer days! And I dunno, last night, somethin' finally clicked and I just kept hackin' away at it…and it's done!" Danny jabbered away, his northern accent getting thicker the faster he talked.

Tom knew why he had called now. Every time Danny finished a song he was particularly excited about, he would call Tom to work on it straightaway. But there was something else he had been looking forward to doing that day.

"That's great Dan, it is mate, but I have plans today. Why don't ya ring Dougie?"

"Ah, the bugger won't be up til round 2 I expect. Come on then, ye can't be that busy."

"Err… family stuff today, you know. I'll ring ya tomorrow." Tom answered evasively.

"Alright, later Tom." Danny hung up in confusion. It wasn't like Tom to be that vague.

Tom sighed and sunk back down onto his bed. Why was it so easy for him to just lie? And to Danny? What would be so bad about telling Danny about Anna? He just knew that he liked this other world he had broken into. A place where nobody expected anything from him, where he didn't have to be_Tom from Mcfly_.

* * *

After Anna rang him promptly at noon, Tom made his way over to her hotel. He took a cab this time to make sure he was off the public streets for a bit, not wanting anyone to intrude on his anonymity yet. The girls were waiting outside for him again, and Tom could tell that Anna was about ready to burst with excitement. She was wearing another tight-fitting tee today with, of course, a picture of Abbey Road on the front.

"Look at you, grinnin' like a kid. We haven't even gotten there yet." Tom teased her as they all made their way to the Tube.

"If I don't cry when we get there, it will be miracle." She pronounced.

"Cry?! It's only a street you know."

"You don't understand, Abbey Road is my absolute favorite album of all time. All time, Mr. Judd."

Tom froze. _Mr Judd._That was the name, the lie, he had given her yesterday.

"That's a great album, nice choice. What's yours Bridget?" he tried to keep acting as though her comment hadn't shaken him.

"Hmm… I'd have to go with Help!" Bridget then started singing "You're Gonna Lose That Girl" to herself and drumming out the beat on her legs.

Tom turned back to Anna. "So what's so special about Abbey Road?"

She paused for a moment before answering. "It' just the greatest collection of songs in my opinion. I mean, every single one is amazing and then you put them all together and the whole album just flows so perfectly. And you know 'Golden Slumbers'? That was the first song to ever make me cry."

"It made you sad?"

"No, it just… moved me to tears, I guess." Anna shrugged and gave him a small smile. Tom noticed she seemed unembarrassed by this admission. He wondered how a person could be so deeply connected to music that it could make them cry.

"Haven't you ever felt that way about a song?" she asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"I guess… well when you write songs, you do get emotionally connected, yeah. Especially if it's somethin' real personal and yer almost usin' it as therapy by just gettin' it all out there. But I don't remember ever hearin' a song and havin' it move me like that. Besides… us manly men don't cry."

Anna chuckled at his little joke, but couldn't help be entranced at how passionate he seemed to be about his music.

"'I Need You' makes me cry sometimes," Bridget interjected. "Or maybe it's just that George's voice is so beautiful." She sighed dreamily and her companions laughed.

"Harrison's yer favorite?"

"He is perfection." Bridget responded simply and began humming.

"What about you?" he asked Anna.

"It's John Lennon for me," she sighed dreamily. Tom laughed at both of them.

"Yer nutters, the pair of ya. You do know they're dead right?"

"I'm not nutters!" Anna protested.

"I am." Bridget stated.

"Just because I've been in love with him since the age of 14 does not make me crazy! You must have had a crush on someone famous once Tom." Anna said and nudged him as they walked.

_Someone famous._ Like he was. What if she found out? How would she feel about him then?

"Earth to Tom! Which way?"

Bridget waved a hand in front of his face as Anna stared questioningly at him.

"Oh! Erm… yeah, just three blocks up there…" Tom pulled his black cap tighter onto his head and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was going to have to be especially careful today. Abbey Road was generally a busy place and he couldn't risk being recognized.

Anna looked curiously up at Tom, but he seemed deep in thought and was staring determinedly ahead. He didn't seem to like answering any sort of personal questions and it stung a bit that he was so guarded around her. What didn't he want her to find out?

Her conflicted thoughts on Tom were cut short as they come upon a bit of street that was so familiar in her mind's eye. This was it, they were actually there. The infamous crosswalk was literally right in front of her and if she closed her eyes she could see exactly where each of her beloved Beatles would have been standing that day.

"Here Comes the Sun" flowed through her mind and filled her with a joy that reached to the bottom of her toes. "This is just so… amazing." She breathed, and Bridget squeezed her shoulder in understanding.

"Well, let's go Anna, how long have you wanted to walk across this?" Bridget pulled her friend forward and they waited for a lull in traffic. The people passing by them didn't even spare a glance; this was a popular tourist spot and there were even other fans taking pictures of the street sign. Tom smiled as he watched the girls take turns snapping pictures of each other in the iconic poses of the Beatles walking across Abbey Road.

Anna was laughing as Bridget jumped out of the way of a moving car and grinned cheekily at it. She looked up at him from across the street with smiling eyes and waved him over. As he walked over to her, he was filled with a bit of pride that she was smiling at him like that, that he could be deserving of such a sincere gesture that wasn't merely fan adoration.

"How cool is this?" she asked Tom when he approached them.

"Wicked," he admitted and smiled back at her. There it is, she thought, a genuine smile. She wished to herself that he would smile like that more often.

"You girls good, or do ya need more time?"

Bridget took a few last pictures but Anna stepped toward the street sign. She wrapped her hand around it and closed her eyes. Trying to imagine how the scene would have looked like in 1969, she opened her eyes again and silently said goodbye to the place. Tom watched her quietly and was wondering how someone could feel so much for people that they had never met. He wondered whether some of his fans felt that way about McFly. Some of his fans seemed crazy to him, but Anna's love for the Beatles seemed sweet and normal.

"All right, let's find somewhere to eat with a bathroom because I seriously need to pee." Bridget proclaimed bluntly.

"You heard the girl, lead on tour guide." Anna said to Tom and they walked off.

The ended up at another pub similar to the night before. Tom felt a bit guilty about only bringing them to places like this, when he could have afforded to bring them to the best place in London. The girls however, didn't seem to mind, and the three of them spent a pleasant meal together.

When Bridget left to use the bathroom, Anna and Tom became very aware that they were alone together. Well, as alone as one can be in a crowded pub. Anna decided she would use this opportunity to coax Tom out of his shell.

"So tell me about the Judd family."

"Sorry?"

"Your family; tell me about them."

Oh, right, his last name was Judd to her. Tom really wanted to correct her, he honestly did, but then that would just have led to awkward questions. He decided to meet his conscience halfway and give a mostly truthful answer.

"My parents are good people, and I have a younger sister… she's really into actin'"

"Wow, a musician and an actress. Quite a talented family!"

Tom smiled at her again, it was nice to hear nice things like that and not because he was a celebrity and the person was trying to kiss his ass.

"Okay, so you're a musician, in a band… but what exactly do you do?"

"Is that a polite way of askin' if I have a real job?" Anna looked horrified and was worried that she had offended him but Tom had been joking. She eased up when she heard him laughing.

"Well when we're not playing gigs," (in sold out arenas)

"I do a lot of songwriting," (and currently hold the record for most number 1's in England)

"My mates and I just play around a lot during the day," (In our mansions, and Danny has a recording studio in his)

"And try and work out songs to record," (oh, shit)

"Record? Are you guys signed then?" Anna asked.

"No, but we're tryin' at the moment." (YES we're signed, we're one of the biggest bands in England right now)

"That's great, I hope you make it. I'd love to come see you play some time." She said sincerely and Tom cringed inwardly. They were on break right now before they would start recording again.

"I'd like that" was all Tom said and when Bridget returned they exited the pub. Tom didn't know if he'd ever felt so conflicted in his life. Here was this sweet, pretty girl who made him feel so normal, so extraordinarily normal, and he just kept weaving this humongous web of lies around himself. Why did he have to lie to be a regular person?


	7. Something That I Never Planned On

(A/N: First, I'm sorry this chapter took so long to post. a ridiculous combo of homework, spring break, and illness delayed me...so my apologies again to readers, please forgive me. second, thank you to everyone who has been patient and especially those who are kind enough to review! It really makes my day. This chapter was my absolute favorite to write so far and i'm super excited about how it turned out. hope you guys like it! as always, read and review pleaseeeeeeeee! )

Chp. 7- Something That I Never Planned On

Tom parted ways with the girls at the hotel with plans to meet up again Friday evening. He decided it would probably be best to let them have a day to themselves and that way he could write with Danny. Friday was also the girls last day in London and they would be leaving for Liverpool the next morning.

He waved goodbye to the girls, slightly put out that he hadn't gotten to hug Anna farewell and hopped in a cab. Tom hoped he would have his feelings sorted out by the time he saw Anna again.

* * *

The next day, Anna and Bridget rose lazily after having a bit of a lie-in. They put on comfy clothes and made sure to bring umbrellas with them on their shopping expedition. The weather had been unusually pleasant and sunny so far, but they were now experiencing true London weather as the rain drizzled down upon them.

The girls strolled down Carnaby Street, more for fun than anything else as they couldn't really afford anything there. Bridget managed to find a neat pair of boots in a vintage shop and insisted on wearing them out of the store. Anna bought a few souvenirs for her family back home, and though she was enjoying herself with her best friend, her mind couldn't help but wander to a certain male.

She definitely wanted to see Tom again, she knew that, but what would happen afterwards? She would be leaving with Bridget the morning after next for Liverpool and she would never see Tom again. Though Anna knew so little about him, he seemed to give off a vibe that was completely different than any other man she had ever met before. She couldn't ever remember a time where she had become attracted to a guy so quickly before. Everything about him fascinated her; from his accent, to his eyes, to the fact that he was a musician and living some sort of carefree life here in London. And the way he listened to her when she talked. He didn't think she was a crazy nutcase for coming all the way over here to go on some sort of Beatle-centric holiday. Why did she have to come all the way over the Atlantic Ocean to find someone like Tom?

Tom meanwhile, was finding his mind wandering as well. He picked at his guitar and barely listened as Danny and Dougie discussed the bass part to Danny's new song. Danny had written basically the melody for a new song and called all the guys together to try and work through specific parts as well as come up with some lyrics.

"Tom?"

"Yeah?

"How's this sound?" Dougie played a few bars of bass for the middle eight section.

"Aye, it's good." Tom replied half-heartedly and went back to picking at his strings.

"You all right mate?" Harry asked, glancing at Tom in concern.

"Fine, just thinkin' about the end bit of the song," he said without even looking up.

"By the way mate, spoke to yer sister yesterday." Danny said to him. Tom looked up with wide eyes to see Danny smirking.

"You talked to Carrie?" Tom hoped he didn't sound worried.

"Yeah I did, she said that if there was some sort of family thing yesterday, she wasn't invited."

Fuck, thought Tom. He was cornered.

"What are you callin' me sister for anyway?"

"Well, I had a musical question, oh mighty song-writer, and needed yer opinion. Not my fault somebody wasn't pickin' up their mobile."

Tom didn't give up his whereabouts as three pairs of eyes stared at him. They were going to have to ask him outright.

"So…" Danny began, "where were ya then?"

"I was out… with a girl…" he finished somewhat lamely and the guys sniggered.

"She fit?" Dougie asked without even looking up from his bass.

"Erm… yeah, she is…" Tom was feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. He hadn't admitted his attraction to Anna out loud until just then.

"So what's with all the secrecy then if it was just a bird?" Danny asked.

Tom sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know why, but keeping Anna from his band had been almost like retreating into a secret world that only he knew about. Tom visualized his two worlds colliding and didn't know how much longer he could keep them apart.

"Well if ya want to come along tomorrow night I'm takin' her and her friend out." He said resignedly.

"I'm game!" Danny responded and Dougie nodded as well.

Harry shook his head, "Plans with Izzy, sorry guys."

"All right then you two," Tom gestured to Danny and Dougie, "I'm layin' down some ground rules…"

* * *

"Stop fidgeting. Seriously Anna, you look fine."

Anna smoothed her hair down and then tugged her shirt down one last time over her black leggings. What was she thinking wearing leggings and heels? Her shirt was okay she guessed… but was she showing too much cleavage? Great, he was going to think she was a right slag…

"ANNA! You look fine and we're here!" Bridget and Anna had stopped outside of a posh looking nightclub called Revolution. There was a bit of a line outside the door despite the rain, but the girls had their instructions from Tom. They were to go straight to the door and give their names to the bouncer. Apparently, Tom and his mates had some connections at clubs through the music scene.

Tom and his mates had connections all right, and he damn well knew when to play the McFly card. He was anxiously waiting with Danny and Dougie in the exclusive VIP area above the dance floor. Being such elite customers, they were guaranteed privacy and the club had a strict no paparazzi rule due to the frequenting of many celebrities. He only had one more night with Anna and he wanted to make sure absolutely nothing went wrong. Danny and Dougie were already almost finished with their first beers and already looking bored.

"They gettin' here soon?" Dougie asked, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp. Tom nodded but was secretly nervous that they would have trouble getting in.

"I still can't believe you mate," Danny said to Tom, shaking his head. "Not only does she not actually know who ya are, but we have to actually play along with this. Do ya really expect to get away with this?"

Tom scowled at him. "Look, just help me out here, yeah? It's only for tonight."

Danny shook his head but let the matter drop. "Mental," he muttered under his breath.

The girls made their way through the crowded club with looks of absolute disbelief on their faces. They moved through the many dancers grinding away to the music pumping throughout the club. Anna had been to clubs back in Boston, but they were nothing as posh as this. To top it all off, they were now being led to the VIP area. Tom appeared to be very well connected indeed.

The hostess led them up a set of stairs to the upper level of the club that had more bouncers still outside the door atop the stairs. Anna was beginning to feel a little intimidated with the exclusivity of it all. The hostess led them into a luxurious carpeted room and Anna could make out a familiar figure on the opposite side.

"Hey Tom!" the girls chirped and Anna noticed two other guys sitting in a large round booth behind him. She also immediately noticed how good Tom looked tonight. How could a guy make jeans and a black polo shirt look that good? He had also apparently used some sort of product to make his blond hair do a sort of flip in the front and center which Anna found very attractive.

The other two boys had gotten up and joined Tom at the sound of the girls' voices, but Anna barely looked at them. Her eyes were otherwise occupied. Bridget however, perked up immediately and eyed both guys with interest.

"Girls, these are my mates Dougie and Danny. Guys this is Anna and Bridget." Tom made introductions and everyone shook hands. Anna had already forgotten their names because her mind had almost gone completely blank because of the way Tom had said her name. She was really going to need to get a grip on herself or this was going to be a very long, awkward night.

"Can I get anyone drinks?" the hostess asked and Anna tried not to sound too eager. She just needed a drink to calm her nerves and she'd be all right.

"Rum and coke, please." She requested and Bridget ordered the same. The guys all ordered more beer and everyone sat down around the big booth. Danny and Dougie resumed their previous spots and Bridget slid in next to them. Tom made sure to go next so that Anna was next to him, and only him. He had seen the way Danny had checked her out when he made introductions. But could he blame his friend? Anna definitely looked amazing tonight and could have passed for a London city girl in leggings and heels. Gentleman that he was, he tried not to let his eyes travel down her body… but don't think he hadn't noticed what her modest tee-shirts had been hiding.

Their drinks arrived almost instantly; before the conversation had even begun. Anna felt very grateful and in her anxious state, gulped down almost half her drink in one go. "Easy there girl, the night is young," Tom's friend (Davey? No, it was Danny… right?) teased and winked at her. Anna flushed with embarrassment and Tom felt his blood boil a little bit. Was he feeling… jealousy perhaps?

Bridget began being her chatty self, talking with Danny about living in America. Anna contented herself with looking through the large glass windows that overlooked the dance floor. Feeling she was being rude to Tom's friends after several minutes of this, she made a foray into the conversation.

"So, are you guys in Tom's band?" The reaction to her innocent question brought rather sly smirks to the faces of Dougie and Danny and though she didn't see, Tom's face lost all color.

"Yes actually. I play guitar and sing." Danny said and sounded like he was biting back a laugh.

"My name's Dougie and I play the bagpipes." The other boy intoned seriously.

Without missing a beat and before Tom could berate Dougie, Bridget chimed in with "Wow me too, just got my pipes cleaned!" She said this with such sincere enthusiasm that both Danny and Dougie looked at Bridget like they weren't sure what to make of her. Anna flat out burst out laughing and Tom laughed nervously, not sure whether this was true or not. Bridget offered absolutely no explanation and began humming along to the song blaring downstairs.

Dougie, who had previously seemed bored out of his mind, looked at Bridget with a new appreciation. "Wanna dance?" he bluntly asked. Bridget shrugged in affirmation and the two of them slid out to go downstairs. The rest of the table was left in a state of shock.

"Does she actually play the bagpipes?" A confused Danny asked Anna.

Anna shook her head and laughed, "Does Dougie?"

"Nope" both boys answered and they all cracked up.

Anna was definitely feeling more relaxed and when the hostess brought her another Rum and Coke she could feel herself becoming more confident in talking with both Danny and Tom. She wasn't sure if she was being overly perceptive, but Tom almost seemed like he was trying to keep Anna's attention on him and away from Danny.

Tom was doing exactly that, and after numerous pointed glares, Danny finally took the hint and left. "Goin' to try me luck on the dance floor." And with an over-exaggerated wink at the pair, he took off.

Anna wasn't sorry to see Danny leave. She thought he was a nice guy and all, but Tom was the one she was attracted too. She glanced longingly at the dance floor, waiting for Tom to ask her. Tom however, seemed perfectly content to continue to sit and talk. Anna enjoyed talking to him, but the alcohol in her was begging her to get up and just let loose.

"Do you need another?" Tom asked her, indicating her now empty glass. Anna shook her head.

"At this rate, I'll be gone quite soon." She said matter-of-factly and then silence hung between them. Anna looked at him, silently pleading him to just ask her to dance, but he was now fiddling with his empty bottle.

_Fuck it_ she thought, _let's just do this already._

She rose quickly out of the booth and Tom looked up. "Come on Tom, let's see your dance moves."

Tom was a caught a bit off guard at her forwardness, but didn't need telling twice. He grinned at her and followed her down in to the crowded club. A fast paced song pumped out of the speakers as Anna led Tom further along. About ten feet from them, two people were dancing so exuberantly that others were actually starting to stare. Bridget and Dougie were somehow making their wildly spastic motions in time with the music, never staying too close for too long as they sort of rhythmically flailed about.

Another couple feet away, Danny looked pretty comfortable with a group of no less than seven or eight girls all vying to be the closest to him. Tom had a pretty good idea that every single girl attempting to shimmy closer to him knew exactly who he was.

Anna caught Tom's eye and had a momentary giggle fit at the way their friends were behaving. Tom thought she was really cute when she giggled like that, but the music was forcing his mind onto other things. She stopped giggling as suddenly as she had started at the serious look on Tom's face. Never breaking their locked gazes, their bodies gave into inertia and automatically moved toward one another. There was no thought process involved at all; his hands went to her waist, her hands to his shoulders, both getting a feel for the beat and moving in time to the song.

Tom could feel the spark that was crackling between them. The feel of the curve of her hips in his hands as she swayed was intoxicating. Her hands had a firm grip on his shoulders, but she would occasionally remove one to run it through her long hair. Every time she replaced her hand, her grip moved closer to being around his neck.

Anna was dancing more seductively than she would have under normal circumstances, but she was feeling a little reckless tonight. Empowerment by rum and a fervent desire to enjoy Tom's company one last time were the driving forces behind her behavior. The way Tom was looking at her was driving her crazy, and she felt the sudden mad urge to do something…dangerous.

They had been dancing rather closely for the past song or two, but Anna wanted to be closer and she could tell Tom did too. However, she was going to need a little confidence booster for that. She suddenly reached up and pulled Tom's ear to her lips.

"I would love for you to get me another drink right now Tom," Anna breathed huskily into his ear. Though the music was blasting around him, Tom caught every single word and almost went weak-kneed at the feel of her hot breath in his ear.

He hastened off to the bar, eager to return back to Anna. On his way, he passed by Bridget and Dougie, who were now busy making out passionately. Shaking his head, he continued on to his destination. He placed an order for a Rum and Coke and at the last minute ordered a shot for himself. He already had a good buzz going, but one more ought to allow him to match Anna's current flirtatious actions. As Tom waited for the drinks, he felt a hand on his arm.

"Hi Tom." A willowy blonde girl smiled seductively at him. Tom didn't need to ask how she knew his name, he had been recognized as a McFly member and could easily tell by the triumphant look in the girl's eyes. He simply nodded politely back at her and then turned back to the bar. She wasn't going to give up that easily though.

"I'd love to dance with you… or get together with you some other time, give me a ring," she said to him in what she probably thought was a sexy voice and then slipped a piece of paper out of her very low-cut shirt and into his hand. She let her fingers trail off of him slowly and then walked away. Tom suppressed a shudder and then ripped up the piece of paper.

"Ahh mate, couldn't have slipped that to me?" The bartender winked and handed Tom his drinks. Tom grinned and then downed his shot. That girl could have danced naked in front of him and he still would have wanted to go back to Anna. He was used to that type coming on to him. They thought by being aggressive enough that Tom would just automatically sleep with them. Then they could go tell all their friends about "their amazing night with that guy in McFly!" And he used to buy into it in the beginning. It was so amazing, suddenly being in a famous band. Every girl wanted to be with you; it was disgustingly easy to be with a good-looking girl every night. Years later, Tom was pretty tired of that scene. The novelty wore off, and he realized that not only was he using these girls, but they were using him. Mutualism at its finest.

Walking back to Anna, he noticed her gaze was on her best friend, who was still absolutely sucking face with Dougie. Her mouth was almost hanging open in a kind of comical expression. Tom got her attention and handed her the drink.

"Thanks, they sure don't waste any time do they?" She smiled in amusement at him, but then looked at Tom and remembered how attractive he was and all thoughts of Bridget and Dougie were lost. Their gazes locked once again and Anna simply downed half her drink in preparation. A new song started up and the pair wasted no time getting close again. In one swift movement, Anna grabbed onto the back of Tom's neck with her hand currently not holding alcohol and pressed up against him. She felt rather than heard his sharp intake of breath and absolutely loved the effect she was having on him.

"Please don't stop the music," Rihanna sang, and Anna agreed completely with her. The music was everything right now, the reason they could be this close. The reason Tom could run his strong hands up and down her sides, the reason she could brush her fingers through the blond hair behind his neck, and he in turn could slowly run a hand up her back was all because of the music. Anna never wanted it to stop, because she wasn't sure what would happen when it did. The beat was giving them both an excuse to act this bold.

Anna pulled back a bit to toss back the rest of her drink and then handed her glass to a random person walking by. They were probably put off that a random girl just handed them an empty glass but she honestly couldn't have cared less at the moment. Now that her hand was free, she was able to place it on the front of Tom's chest. Tom was by this time driven mad by desire and moved his hand from her back to cup her face. Anna, however, was not done dancing, and didn't want to stop just yet.

Taking his hand from her face, Anna spun around and placed it on her hip. With her back now against his chest, she reached up behind her and once again put her arms around his neck. They grinded like this until the song ended, and then Tom decided it was his turn to liven up this game they were playing.

Pulling back her curtain of hair, he leaned in and whispered, "Let's go back upstairs."

Anna almost shivered at how close his lips had been to her ear. She would have followed him and his British accent anywhere after the way he said that to her.

Tom grabbed her hand and led her back up to the VIP room. Danny drunkenly cheered her with two shots in his hands as they walked by and Anna decided it would be a good idea to take them. "Thanks Davey!"

She called back as her and Tom continued upstairs with the pilfered shots.

"Is one of those for me?" Tom asked with a grin.

"Sure thing, I've lost count for myself anyways," she said cheerily and tossed back the glass. Tom followed suit and then took her hand again. Despite their tipsy states, both were still acutely aware of the simmering attraction that had been building up. Tom led her through a door behind the booth that she had failed to notice before. The room was dimly lit and filled with many luxurious couches and chairs and Anna had a good idea what people came back here for.

Tom made to lead her to one of the comfy and spacious couches, but Anna didn't want him to have the upper hand just yet. Yanking his arm back, she forced him to turn around and then used all her weight to pin him against the nearest wall. Tom was caught by surprise at first, but then smirked down at the small girl trying to overpower him. Anna found the smirk infuriating and undeniably sexy at the same time. Before he could make any sort of wise-ass comment, she crashed her lips against his.

Tom responded immediately to the kiss by wrapping his arms around her frame and deepening the kiss. Both participants felt they were kissing rather sexily when in reality any passerby would have described the sight as rather sloppy. Those shots had really done wonders for the self-assurance of both Tom and Anna.

Tom broke the kiss and grabbed Anna by the shoulders. He turned her around and pinned her against the wall to show her that she wasn't the one calling all the shots here. He nibbled at her bottom lip and then kissed her deeply again. Anna vigorously ran her hands through his hair the way she had wanted to all week and allowed his tongue to do battle with hers.

Tom ran out of air first and broke apart to catch his breath. Anna however, didn't want to slow the momentum down, and proceeded to assault his exposed neck with her mouth. Her lips were setting fire to his skin wherever they kissed it, and he buried his face in her hair. She was driving him absolutely mad and he needed to do something to gain back some control over the situation. He started by capturing her mouth with his own again.

Never breaking the kiss, he pulled her off the wall and swept her into his arms. They stumbled around clumsily to the nearest couch, and Anna made no move to resist him as he eased them down onto it. Tom was sitting up with Anna practically in his lap as their passionate kissing continued. This was the week's worth of tension built up between them that they were finally able to act upon. Far too wrapped up in each other, neither heard the door burst open or reacted at all until they heard a shout and someone giggle.

They sprung apart to see Danny and a random girl standing in the doorway.

"Sorry Tom mate, didn't realize this was already occupied," Danny slurred a bit and the girl hanging on him continued to giggle.

Anna and Tom stood up, only slightly embarrassed and heads reeling a bit. Danny and his friend were in no state to notice any awkwardness and moved further into the room.

"Where's Doug?" Tom asked Danny.

"Ahh… he's just outside… him and that American bird are snoggin' in the booth… don't care who sees I reckon. But who cares, I just ordered drinks for all of us!!"

The rest of the night was an absolute blur for Anna. Many shots were brought in for the four of them and after various rounds of drinking games, everyone was having quite a good time. Anna and Danny ended up skipping around the room arm in arm singing "Yellow Submarine." Dougie and Bridget joined in at some point, but then they disappeared again much to Tom and Danny's disappointment. They handled their friend's leaving by doing a raucous version of "My Dougie Lies Over the Ocean." The girl Danny brought in didn't seem too interested in anything else but making out with Danny when he wasn't drinking or interacting with Tom and Anna. She left at some point, but by that time the three of them were in such a state of the giggles that they took no notice.

* * *

"HEY JUDE, DON'T MAKE IT BAD, TAKE A SAD SONG AND MAKE IT BETTER, REMEMBER..."

That was her phone going off… but where was it? Anna opened her heavy eyes slowly and tried to remember where she was and how she had gotten there. She was lying on a really comfortable couch, still in her club clothes. Shit, she was still in the VIP room. Tom was dozing in an oversized arm-chair next to her and Danny had simply curled up on the carpet across the room. She sat up and immediately regretted doing so. Her head was pounding and her legs a bit wobbly. Her purse was tipped over on a nearby table and she fished through it for her phone.

"Hello?"

"ANNA!!" Bridget practically shouted into the phone and Anna winced at the sound.

"What Bridge?"

"hahaha… I'm with Dougie and.. haha… we're just hanging out in the room..but oh man Anna it took me forever to find it 'cause I forgot where we stayed!! It was hilarious!"

By the sound of it, Bridget and Dougie had most likely continued drinking after they had left the club and were still feeling the effects of it. Anna glanced at her watch. It was 5:30 in the morning.

"Ok, well I'm still at the club… I'll be back soon."

"OK Anna! You are my best, best friend and I love you!"

"See you later," Anna hung up and shook her head. Great, her best friend was still wasted and they were supposed to take the noon train to Liverpool.

She looked over at the sleeping Brit in the chair next to her. He managed to look gorgeous even in his sleep. "Oh my God!" Anna thought. Her eyes became wide as memories from last night came flooding back to her. She had acted like such a drunken fool and completely thrown herself at Tom! He probably thought she was a right idiot. She needed to get out of there straightaway.

Anna gathered the rest of her belongings and then realized she had no idea where her shoes were. Poking around for a bit, she spotted one underneath the couch she had fallen asleep on. The other was right beside Tom's chair. Quietly as she could, she bent down next to him, picked it up and put it on. However, Anna forgot to calculate how hard walking in heels would be at 5:30 am after a night of ridiculous drinking. She promptly tripped and fell flat on her face with an almighty crash.

Tom sat straight up in his chair at the noise, but then grabbed his head in wincing pain. He opened his eyes to see Anna picking herself up off the floor, and Danny still sleeping soundly across the room.

"Mornin'" he whispered to her.

"Morning," she replied and smiled weakly back.

"You takin' off?"

Anna nodded. "Well, Bridget and I are supposed to leave on the noon train and it's almost 6 now. I still have to pack and she needs to sleep off last night still. I don't know if we're going to make it."

An awkward silence fell between the two as both were absolutely humiliated by the way they had behaved the previous night. Tom realized he was going to be sad to see her go and wanted to leave on a better note.

"Come on, I'll take you back to yer hotel."

He got up gingerly and followed her out of the room. Anna was still walking rather clumsily as she hadn't quite found her balance yet.

"You all right?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, just didn't think my shoes would hate me this much in the morning."

They came to the stairs and Anna grabbed onto the railing for life. Tom laughed and took pity on her.

"Here, just grab on to me." He offered his arm to her and she wrapped both her hands around it for support. He guided her slowly down the stairs and they walked through the club that was now filled with staff cleaning up from the previous night. Anna hadn't let go of Tom's arm for which he was glad. He liked having her this close and was taking it as a positive sign that maybe she wasn't totally repulsed by his actions last night. Although, it had been really hot when she pushed him against the wall…

"What about Danny?" Anna's question broke into his thoughts.

"Ahh he'll be fine. Someone from the staff will put 'im in a cab when he gets up."

They walked outside into darkness since the sun had yet to rise. Tom hailed a cab after a few minutes and guided Anna inside as he gave the driver directions to her hotel. Their arms remained intertwined throughout the ride. As the cab pulled up to its destination, Tom handed the driver some money and then got out to help Anna. He held out his hand and Anna could feel her face flush as she took it to get up. Neither person let go as they slowly walked to the front of the building. They stopped and looked at one another, knowing full well it was time to say goodbye. And yet, their hands never parted, as if they were desperately holding out for something.

Anna looked into his brown eyes. "Thank you so much for everything this week. I'm glad you were here to… show us around." She said quietly.

"Thanks fer lettin' me come along." He replied.

Anna looked at the ground and with her free hand, nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. What she wanted to say was difficult, but she had to say it.

"I'm, umm… I'm sorry about last night."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah umm… for, you know… I kind of threw myself at you." She was definitely blushing now but she looked at Tom bravely who was taken aback.

"Oh, you don't have to be sorry, I mean, I liked it … I mean, uh, I kinda threw myself at you as well… and I didn't mean fer it to go like that… sorry." He stumbled through his words and was hoping she understood what he meant.

"What are you sorry for?" Anna was just as confused as he was.

"I mean," Tom took a deep breath and decided to just come clean about his feelings. "I wanted to kiss you… all week, and I shouldn't have had to get sloshed to do it." There, he'd said it.

Anna looked at him in surprise. He had wanted to kiss her? "Well, I'm guilty of the same thing then." She said quietly. They exchanged small, embarrassed smiles. Anna's shy smile gave Tom the courage for his next move.

"I say we try again then." And with that, Tom leaned in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. While Anna's brain had forgotten how good it felt to kiss Tom, her body remembered, and she tentatively returned the kiss.

Tom slowly pulled away from her but didn't look away from her face. The early morning sunlight reflected in her hazel eyes as she stared up at him and bit her lip. Anna knew that goodbye was upon them, but she wanted just one more memory to daydream about. She let go of his hand to cautiously place her arms around his neck and leaned into him again. Tom wrapped his arms around her as their lips met again in one final, searing kiss that sent a pleasant tingling sensation through both their bodies.

They parted breathlessly and rested their foreheads together. "I hate that yer leavin'" Tom whispered to her. Anna's heart almost exploded with joy at his words. His sweet sincerity filled her with such happiness that Anna uttered words she didn't know she had wanted to say until they were already out of her mouth.

"Come with me."


	8. I Like the Way I'm Feeling Now

(A/n: i am soooo sorry this chapter took FOREVER but basically, my life got in the way. im not abandoning this story, as i want to see it finished and i have a lot more planned, so if there are any readers still reading this please don't give up on me. it may take about a week for each chapter from now on but i promise not to go on a 2 month hiatus again w/o notice. please review if u read this, thanks!)

Chp. 8- I Like the Way I'm Feeling Now

Anna could not believe how stupid she was. Why did she just say that, why? No matter how improbable her request was though, she could not take back her words, and let them hang in the air between them. Anna would just have to wait for a reaction.

Tom's mind was thinking at a millions miles per hour. Could he possibly just disappear for a week in Liverpool with this girl? He wasn't needed for official Mcfly stuff for about two weeks… he'd just have to let Fletch and the guys know where he was going. This was insane… there was no way he could just go on holiday and forget about being famous for a week without people or fans finding out. Then he looked down at the girl in front of him. Anna was feeling rather vulnerable at the moment after basically laying her feelings on the line for Tom but all she could do was wait nervously for him to respond. Sod it, he thought, he deserved this time off with someone who made him feel better about himself than he had in a long time.

"Ok." He said and Anna jerked her head up to make sure she'd heard him correctly.

"What?"

"Ok. I'll come… I'll come with you." He responded softly to her disbelieving question.

Anna didn't know how to react. She had not in her wildest dreams expected this situation to come about.

"Ok, well, I have to pack! And you have to… and the train's at noon and you have to get ready to leave… are you sure you can just… go?" Anna's mind was working furiously to keep up with the adrenaline now pumping through her veins.

Tom chuckled at the rate at which she spoke. "It's fine, trust me. I just gotta tell the guys and throw a few things together. It won't be a problem."

Hearing his calm tone, Anna relaxed slightly. "All right then, I better go start packing and see what Bridget is up to."

"Don't worry. I'll just meet you at the station."

Tom really regretted that last thing he'd said to Anna as he trudged through the train station a few hours later. Meeting her there was definitely a lot easier said than done. Fletch had been fine, if a little puzzled, with Tom leaving for the week and the rest of the guys had been asleep in their houses. That had been the simple part. Getting to and through a crowded station at noon time was where the difficulties began.

In his haste to leave, Tom hadn't bothered with a disguise of any sort, and some paparazzi had found him almost as soon as he'd stepped out of his house. Fans were less quick to identify him in the station, but he'd already had to sign a few autographs. It was making for a very slow progress toward the Liverpool train. Not only that, but Anna and Bridget would see the crowd and cameras following him, calling his name, and probably have a few questions for him. How was he going to make the train without the girls seeing him?

Thinking quickly, Tom whipped out his cell and began texting Anna. "Running late. Get on the train and I'll find you," he typed. Praying that she would receive the message and abide by it, he picked up his walking pace.

Anna sat nervously in a seat by the train window. Getting Bridget to make it to the station on time had been like pulling teeth, but they'd made it. Her best friend now sat across from her, hood of her sweatshirt pulled up with some of her honey locks sticking out and her head was now buried in her arms as she immediately tried to go back to sleep on the small table in front of her.

Despite being exhausted herself, Anna was in no state to even try sleeping. Glancing at her watch, she noticed Tom only had five minutes left before the train took off. Anxious thoughts of doubt began creeping into her mind and spreading like a nasty infection. What if he got lost? No that wouldn't possibly happen, since he lives in London. He must have changed his mind, that was surely it. Sure, he'd had some fun with Anna the night before, but was she worth traveling to Liverpool for? Nope, definitely not. He was probably…

"Hey!" A breathless Tom stopped short in front of Anna's seat and interrupted her stream of negative thinking. All doubts about his intentions vanished as she smiled up at him.

"Hey! I didn't think you were gonna make it!"

"Me either… had to run the last bit there." More like run while warding off questions from reporters about where he was headed and autograph hounds at the same time, he thought darkly.

"Well, I'm glad you're here… I don't think this one is really going to be up for any talking." Anna indicated her worn out friend across from her. Tom studied Bridget's posture for a moment in amusement, but then something else caught his eye. He had definitely seen that sweatshirt somewhere before.

"That hoodie looks awful familiar." He began loudly. "But who could it possibly belong to? I didn't know you were a Hurley girl Bridget."

Bridget, whom Anna had previously thought was passed out, merely acknowledged Tom's assumption by flicking him off without even lifting her head up. Tom chuckled and explained to Anna, "It seems Dougie was rather careless with his belongings last night."

Anna laughed as well, having not made that connection before. She had returned to the hotel to find Bridget passed out in bed with her club outfit still on. Tom shook his head and chuckled at his own private joke. Little did Bridget know she was currently donning a precious piece of Dougie clothing that almost every girl in England would gladly give their right arm for.

Anna suddenly felt tired and yawned loudly. Relief that Tom hadn't stood her up had soothed her anxious nerves, and now her exhaustion was finally spreading through her body.

"Someone looks like they need a nap." Tom stated with a grin. Despite being basically out of it, her stomach still flip-flopped at the sight of his smile.

"I'll be all right, don't want you to get bored now." She replied but Tom shook his head.

"Just sleep. We've got a couple hours anyway and I'm sure ya won't want to miss a second of yer time in the 'Pool."

Anna grinned sheepishly back and settled her head as comfortably as she could against the head rest. Acutely aware of how close Tom's body was to hers, she carefully made sure that no part of her was touching him. How was she supposed to sleep like this?

Tom noticed her rigid posture and felt bad. "That doesn't look too comfortable." He commented lightly.

"It's not." Anna sighed.

Tom patted his shoulder closest to her. "You can lean yer head here if ya want. I'm a big softie after all." He joked.

Anna was so glad to see him letting whatever guard he had up completely down and rested her head lightly against him, as if testing it out. As her exhaustion consumed her, she allowed her body to relax more and as she drifted off to sleep, half of her was nestled against Tom.

Tom carefully put the headphones to his ipod in his ear with his free hand so as not to disturb the sleeping girl snuggled next to him. He had never been this close to her before, well sober anyway, and he began noticing little things he had missed before, like a faint scar on her elbow that looked like it had been there for years. He made a note to ask her about it when she was conscious. The sunlight streaming in through the train window lit the top of her hair and made some strands of it shine almost bronze. Anna's close proximity also brought with it that lovely flowery scent that Tom found enthralling and made it hard for him to concentrate on anything else. His ipod was unable to distract him from his thoughts concerning the sleeping girl next to him.

She looked so restful when she slept, as if sleeping on his shoulder were a normal occurrence. Tom suddenly felt tainted and sickened with himself. This normal girl knew absolutely nothing about who he really was, and yet how sweet and trusting she was with him. But at the same time, Tom felt more like himself with Anna than he ever had since he became famous. And as he gazed down at her pretty and peaceful face, Tom knew that he would never be able to tell her the truth, for fear of spoiling perfect moments like this.

Tom felt rather drowsy himself, but his mind was buzzing so loudly with thought that he wasn't able to sleep for quite some time. Anna's presence on his shoulder while at first had been intimidating now felt warm and comfortable, and he eventually drifted off.

Some time later, Anna felt something nudge the top of her head and she slowly opened her eyes. She had been so warm and cozy against Tom that she was sorry to awaken. However, she quickly realized what was leaning against the top of her head was in fact Tom. His light and even breathing gave him away as Anna glanced up to see him dozing away. Anna refrained from moving even an inch, for fear that he would be disrupted. Not that she really minded being stuck this close to him with his head leaning on the top of hers, because he did in fact smell amazing.

Anna glanced at her watch. They would be arriving in Liverpool in just under two hours. Liverpool; the place music history began for her. She had no idea what Bridget or herself would want to do first. Did it really matter though? She had whole glorious week in the hometown of the Beatles with her best friend and one of the most attractive men she had ever met. Who had, for some crazy reason, deemed Anna interesting enough to even want to come on this trip. This fact still puzzled her; what did Tom do when he wasn't with her? How was he able to just drop everything and come up north with a girl he barely knew? And yet, Anna knew there was _something_ there. Some, as of yet, unspoken attraction between the two of them that neither wanted to let go of yet. But really, Anna thought, what could possibly come of this? Wasn't she just delaying leaving his presence by another week? Anna sighed and wondered why she would go and do this to herself.

A powerful tickling sensation suddenly attacked her nostrils and Anna let out an almighty sneeze. Her body jerked forward in an involuntary reaction and Tom's head flopped uncomfortably to the side as he was forced awake. He blinked a few times to try and figure out what just happened, and Anna was left to feel excruciatingly embarrassed. She just _had_ to sneeze right then. Another amazing moment ruined by her impeccable timing.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep if you want." Anna sheepishly apologized to Tom.

"Ahh don't worry 'bout it. Err… I wasn't sleeping on you was I?"

Anna grinned wickedly. "You were actually. Snoring and drooling too. I didn't sleep at all 'cause of you."

"Snorin'? I don't snore! That's Harry!" he protested.

"Who's Harry?"

"Oh, our drummer. Sounds like a right elephant at night." Tom was still slightly amazed at the way Harry's name had just slipped from his mouth. He was so used to not having to explain to people who he meant by "Harry." But to Anna, it was like he was talking about some friend she simply hadn't met yet.

"So while you were sleeping, I noticed something." Tom sleekly diverted the conversation away from him.

"What's that?"

He gestured to her right elbow. "How'd ya get that scar?"

Anna held it up and studied it with an amused expression. "This scar would be a symbol of my atrocious guitar abilities."

"Did you fall on it or somethin'?"

"Haha. I wish it were something as simple as that. I got an acoustic guitar when I was 16 for Christmas. I was convinced that I was going to teach myself just like all the Beatles had been self-taught. Basically I had no idea what the hell I was doing and a couple months later when I was attempting to tune it, I tightened a string way too much and it snapped clean off. Whipped me so hard in the elbow that it cut me." Anna explained.

"Ouch. I've had strings snap a few times, it happens to everyone."

"I guess, but it just frustrated me so much that I've barely touched my guitar since. I'm hopeless at it." Anna said.

"I should've brought mine along. I'd 'ave you playin' 'Yesterday' in about a week!"

"Oh really? You're that good of a teacher then?" Anna teased.

"The best. I'll have to show ya some time…" Tom's sentence trailed off and the two hastily averted their eyes, both thinking about how that could never and would never occur. An awkward silence filled the air for a moment.

"Umm so, what are we gonna do first when we get there?" Tom asked Anna as a means to gravitate toward a less painful topic.

"Well, I figured today we could just check in to the hotel, find something to eat, and then just lay low tonight. I think we're all pretty wiped out from last night…" Anna went scarlet at the mention of last night, which was bringing back some scandalous thoughts about the man sitting next to her.

"Yer blushin' Anna." Tom smirked at her, hoping to quell her embarrassment. It had a reverse effect, as Anna only blushed harder because he had said her name.

"You're good at making me blush." She said quietly.

Tom tentatively reached up his hand and lightly brushed his calloused fingertips along one of Anna's rosy cheeks. Shivers ran rapidly down her spine as their gazes burned into each others eyes.

"Oh my God I'm gonna puke!"

Anna and Tom sprang apart as Bridget's head snapped up.

"Err, sorry…" Tom began, but Bridget cut him off.

"Not 'cause of you two… like I'm actually gonna puke…" she groaned and then bolted out of her seat for the nearest bathroom.

Despite having ruined quite a romantic moment, Anna and Tom couldn't help but crack up at poor Bridget who apparently hadn't gotten rid of all the alcohol in her system.

"I can't believe we're really here!" Anna's excitement was contagious and Tom couldn't help but smile at her.

Even Bridget, who still looked a bit peaky, had enthusiasm written all over her face as the three rode through Liverpool in a cab.

"I mean, God Bridge just think about it! _They_ actually lived here!" Anna practically had her face pressed against the window trying to take in everything at once.

The cab ride didn't last long, and they were soon stopped in front of a tiny little hotel on a narrow street crowded with buildings clumped right next to one another. When all their bags were unloaded, they made their way inside in high spirits.

"Ok, so we'll just check in and then we can…" Anna abruptly stopped walking and all happiness drained from her face.

"What is it?" Tom asked with concern.

"I am so stupid… I didn't even think… about you Tom. I mean, where are you going to stay? God I am an idiot!" Anna clapped a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. She could not believe she hadn't given any thought to this before. It just showed how flighty and impulsive she had been when she asked Tom to come along.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Its fine, I can-"

"Bridget and I could double up I suppose… we'll be cramped but I guess it could work." Anna wasn't even listening to Tom as he attempted to reassure her that he could get a room of his own without it being a problem. This wasn't the kind of place that looked so popular it was likely to have no vacancy. Besides, Tom had a few advantages he planned on using.

"Don't worry Anna, really I can get my own room." Tom reassured her but she refused to hear him.

"No Tom, it was ridiculous of me to ask you to do this. I didn't even think about reservations or the cost of getting a room, or…"

"Anna!" He put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "Did ya hear me when I said not to worry? I'll sort it out, just go check in."

She cast a worried glance at him, but decided to just do as he asked and went along with Bridget to the front desk. The woman working behind the desk looked to be around the girls' age. When the girls were all settled and handed their keys, Anna turned to Tom, most likely to apologize once more but he cut her off.

"Just go upstairs all right? It'll be fine, I'll meet ya up there." He cast a reassuring smile at them as they turned to go.

Tom approached the front desk with a charming smile plastered on his face. The girl behind him seemed to recognize him by the somewhat stunned look on her face.

"Hello there, I was wonderin' if there were any rooms available for the week?"

"Well umm yes, do you 'ave a reservation Mr..?"

"Fletcher. Tom Fletcher." He responded and saw the girls eyes light up. She had definitely heard of him.

"I'm sorry, no I don't have a reservation. Will that be a problem?" He asked in his most polite tone.

"No sir, how many rooms will you be needin' then?" He noticed her slightly crane her neck to look around the lobby to see if he was indeed traveling alone or if there were any other McFly members present.

"Just the one, for a week please."

She typed on her computer for a few moments. "We 'ave several rooms open. Do you 'ave any preference sir?"

"Yes, actually. If you could put me as close as possible to my two friends that just checked in that would be great."

"There's one right cross the hall from them."

"Perfect, thanks so much for yer help. If ya could do me just one more favor, I'm takin' a bit of a holiday, and I would really appreciate not being bothered while I'm here. Please don't let anyone know I'm here, yeah?" And as he gave her his best smile and pleading eyes, he subtly slid a handsome tip across the counter. He was laying on the charm real thick, but he needed to.

The girls' eyes were wide, but she nodded sincerely. "Yes of course Mr. Fletcher. Enjoy yer stay and let me know if there's anything more you'll be needin'"

Tom shot her one last winning smile as he gathered his things and headed for the elevators. Sometimes it was too easy to play the fame card.

He got off on the 4th floor and proceeded down the green carpeted hallway to his room. Before he went in, Tom knocked on the door across from his just to check it was really Anna's room. Anna answered the door and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Oh, you're all set then?"

"Yeah. Right cross the hall from ya."

"Ok, well you go get unpacked and then we can talk about what to do tonight." Anna said.

"Sounds good."

Tom shoved the key in the slot and pushed open his door. Setting his duffel bag on the floor, he took at look at his accommodations for the week. The same ugly green carpet from the hall covered the floor; there was a double bed with a peach duvet that was meant to match the cream colored walls, although both colors had clearly faded with time. There was a small bathroom to his right that was lit with a flickering fluorescent light. Tom sighed and flopped down onto the creaky bed. He hadn't stayed in places like this since… well awhile. No he could remember the last time. When he and Danny had first started writing they had been holed up in a little place like this. Tom smiled as he remembered the early days of his career. How simple everything had been back then, when it was just two boys in room, goofing off on the guitar.

Rolling over onto his back, Tom couldn't help but think about Anna. The girl would literally be sleeping not 20 feet away from him for the entire week. This was quite possibly the most frustrating situation he had ever been in. The end of this week meant the end of it all for them. How were their emotions going to survive it?


	9. So Many Things I Can't Ignore

(A/n: heya readers! thanks for being so patient guys, and i hope u like this chp! as always, read and review! 3)

Chp. 9- So Many Things I Can't Ignore

Upon hearing a knock on her door, Anna bustled over to it but only opened it slightly.

"Hey Tom… umm Bridget isn't feeling too well, you'll probably want to stay out there…" Anna explained and Tom could hear Bridget cursing from what he assumed would be the bathroom.

"She's still real sick yeah?"

"Yeah, I don't think we're gonna be going out tonight… Bridget definitely can't handle food right now." Anna replied with a frown.

"Well did ya still want to grab somethin' to eat with me?"

"Just us?" Anna was a bit taken aback. She hadn't expected him to suggest that.

"Yeah, it'll be like a proper date!" Tom grinned at her and was pleased with his own quick thinking. Anna heard the joking tone in his voice but it didn't stop her heart rate from picking up double time. Still, she was reluctant to leave her best friend with her head in a toilet.

"I don't know, I should probably-"

"Anna if you don't go friggin' go with him I will seriously puke on your pillow!" Bridget shouted from the bathroom. Anna was out the door two seconds later.

* * *

"So where we headed?"

Anna and Tom strolled side by side down the block their hotel was on. "I've no idea" Tom admitted.

"I thought this was a date Tom. You need to have these things planned in advance." Anna teased.

"Well for that smartass comment yer walkin' home!"

"We're already walking Tom."

"Yeah well, you can walk by yerself" Tom retorted and laughed.

"You'd let me walk back by myself!?" Anna said and feigned shock.

"Never. But I would walk ten feet behind ya pretendin' to be drunk and shoutin' rude things at ya."

Anna had no response to his goofiness so she just shook her head and laughed at him. Since they'd left London, he seemed more carefree somehow. He wasn't wearing his glasses and usual beanie; it was nice for her to be able to see his entire face.

Tom didn't feel the need for a disguise tonight. The sky was darkening and Liverpool wasn't exactly the most happening spot in England. The street they were on was rather sleepy and quiet; he figured his chances of being recognized weren't very good.

"I think that looks like a pizza place up ahead." Anna pointed a ways up the street. Tom followed where she was pointing and noticed a brightly lit sign.

"Sweet! High-five for pizza Anna!" Tom slapped her hand enthusiastically and Anna couldn't help but giggle.

"Someone's excited for pizza." She commented dryly.

"'Course I am! I'm starvin'!"

Anna laughed and breathed in the fresh night air deeply. She was in the one place she always wanted to be (Liverpool, England) with a gorgeous musician. So maybe he wasn't John Lennon, but Anna was plenty satisfied with Tom for company. Could her English holiday get any more perfect?

"Earth to Anna," Tom called softly next to her and grinned. "What are you thinkin' about?"

Anna easily returned his smile. "I'm just really glad you agreed to come" she admitted.

"Me too," Tom said sincerely. Anna suddenly felt something grab her hand and realized that Tom had just taken it in his. She didn't even have to look at their joined hands for her stomach to perform stunning acrobatics. Her holiday had just surpassed perfection at a million miles per hour.

"I haven't been on a real date in like, forever," Tom mused suddenly.

"Me either."

"What's yer excuse?" Tom nudged Anna's shoulder playfully. Simply shrugging she replied, "The last serious boyfriend I had was my junior year at college. I haven't had much time for stuff like that since then. You?"

Tom weighed his words carefully before answering. "It's hard to date when you do music for a livin'. I don't have a lotta free time."

"You just took a week off to come with me" Anna pointed out.

"Well yeah, but that's cos the rest of the band's on break too. This is pretty rare, trust me."

"How did you all meet and start your band?"

"Pizza first, questions later." Tom teased as they came up to their destination.

* * *

"So what 'appened with the college boyfriend?" Tom and Anna decided to explore more of the area they were staying in as they walked and munched on their slices at the same time.

"I thought I had asked you a question first?" Anna narrowed her eyes at him, letting Tom know that she wasn't letting him get off that easy.

"We'll take turns. So, if ya please, my question first." Tom offered a compromise.

Anna narrowed her eyes again, but a smile betrayed her. Her expression became thoughtful as she chewed her pizza and considered how to answer.

"I was with this guy for about … a year. But junior year was tough, and we were both so busy all the time. It could have worked I guess if we had tried harder. I guess there just wasn't enough…spark there to keep it going. We're still on good terms and everything."

"Did he just not measure up to Lennon?" Tom teased her. To his surprise, Anna gave a serious answer.

"That was actually a problem with guys for me in high school. I just set this impossible standard for guys based on a … fictional perception I guess, of some dead musician that I had never even met. No one could have measured up to that! Pretty pathetic huh?" Anna was a little embarrassed that she had just admitted all that to the very attractive man next to her, but she liked being able to be honest with Tom. She remembered those awkward high school years when John Lennon had been the man of her dreams and how she would constantly compare any guy she was with to him. What she didn't tell Tom was that when she was with him, she didn't have any other guy on her mind.

"It's not pathetic. Pathetic is comin' to England on holiday to visit every Beatles site known to man." Tom shot her a cheeky grin and Anna playfully smacked his arm.

"Pathetic is knocking a poor, defenseless tourist to the ground by smacking her in the face with a door." She countered.

"Are ya ever gonna let me live that down?" He asked and sighed dramatically.

"Never."

The two threw their empty plates in a rubbish bin and kept going.

Tom's expression suddenly became serious and he stopped walking. Anna followed suit and looked up at him curiously.

"Could I try and make it up to ya?" He was very close to her now, and began to lean his head towards her, but Anna was one step ahead of him.

Placing her hand on his chest, she pushed a step back from him. "That part comes at the end of the date Tom. You're skipping ahead." Anna gave him a sly smile and began walking again.

Tom stood motionless for a second, a bit shocked at her actions. Did she really just deny him a kiss? Shaking his head and chuckling, he followed after her.

"Well that was very cheeky of ya." He said in bemusement.

"Well it's my turn to ask you a question. And besides, this is supposed to be a proper date. If any kissing is to be done, it's at the end of the night." Anna was glad Tom was the kind of person that had taken her action as playful instead of as a rejection. Obviously, she had wanted to make out with him right there in the middle of the sidewalk, but this way, he wouldn't be able to distract her from trying to get to know more about him.

"So how did your band get started?"

Tonight was different. Tom let Anna ask not just one question, but as many as she liked as they walked along. He answered as truthfully as he could under his circumstances and was actually pleased with the way things were going. He was able to talk to her and tell her things about his life, without technically lying. Tom just had to keep telling himself that omission was not on the same level as outright lying.

It felt good though, talking with Anna, even when he had to answer the simplest of questions. He couldn't begin to count the number of times he had been asked by an interviewer what his favorite color was or what he liked to do before he went onstage. But with Anna, it was like having a normal conversation with a person who truly knew nothing about him and was genuinely interested in getting to know him instead of firing off question after question trying to get the latest McFly scoop.

All too soon, the pair found themselves back at the hotel. As they walked down the corridor together, Tom turned to her. "Should I walk ya to yer door?" he asked with a smirk.

"I don't want to put you to any trouble. I know how far it is from your room." She joked.

"No trouble at all Miss Torre" he responded and tipped an imaginary hat to her. They came to a stop outside Anna's room.

"I had a great time tonight Tom." Anna said, trying to sound as cliché as possible.

"Glad to hear it. Let's do this again sometime soon. I'll call ya in day or two."

"Ha ha. Yeah right." Anna rolled her eyes at his response.

"What? Are you suggestin' that I would forget to call?" He asked in mock outrage.

"Yes."

"You underestimate me Anna. You think I'd let two days go by without callin' a girl like you?"

Though they had been previously joking around, Tom had meant that last statement and Anna didn't know how to respond. The sudden change in the tone of conversation had her mind whirling; not to mention that fact that the compliment he had just paid her had left Anna completely speechless.

Anna was a deer in headlights and Tom decided to seize his opportunity. Sidling up to her, he placed both hands gently on either side of her face and lowered his face to hers. He kissed her gently, but soundly on her lips, relishing in the softness of them as their mouths moved together. Anna's mind was completely blank as all she could do was attempt to react to this pleasant turn of events. Before she could even get her arms to come out of shock and wrap them around Tom, he ended the kiss and pulled away.

Running a long, lanky hand through her dark hair, Tom whispered "Good night Anna" and turned to go into his room.

As he shut his door, he peered out the peep hole to see if Anna was still there. Sure enough, she was still standing dumbstruck outside her door in the exact position he had left her in. Then, she suddenly seemed to remember herself and attempted to slide the key into her own door. Anna fumbled and dropped her key not once, but twice as she attempted to get back into her room. Tom chuckled at her flustered state and turned to get into his bed.

And although tonight had been amazing, particularly the last five minutes, a cynical voice in his head decided to speak up. _Don't get too used to this Tom _it whispered. _After this week is over, you can say goodbye to being normal again. Enjoy your little escape now, because you'll never have an ordinary life. _


	10. Captivated By the Way You Look

(A/N: thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you guys are awesome! I'm glad everyone is liking this so far! Enjoy the new chp, read and review please! 3)

Chp. 10 – Captivated By the Way You Look

Anna's mind was reeling and her heartbeat was going absolutely mad within the confines of her chest. She had started the day with Tom's lips on hers, and ended it with his lips on hers. Now that was something she could get used to. And that was the problem. She didn't want to get used to it. Not when it was all going to be ripped away from her in a week's time.

Bridget was sleeping soundly in her bed and Anna was glad her friend seemed to be feeling better. As she sank onto her own bed, a sudden wave of guilt hit her. She'd never even really asked Bridget if Tom could come along with them. What a terrible friend she was, bringing a random guy on what was supposed to be their own Beatles holiday. Still, Bridget had insisted that Anna go out with him tonight, so maybe she should stop worrying about that. Her friend wasn't a typical overly sensitive girl anyway.

Anna breathed deeply and sank back into her pillows. She knew why she was worrying about other things. She was desperately trying with all her might to anything and everything in her power to keep her mind from straying to the British musician across the hall.

Sighing, Anna rolled over onto her side and stared blankly at the bright red numbers on the digital clock on the nightstand. What an idiot she was being. How could she just lose control of herself the way she did tonight when Tom had kissed her? She'd just stood there like a dumbstruck fool while his lips were on hers. And the way he had smirked at her when he had pulled away, while undeniably sexy, let Anna know that Tom felt he was having some kind of effect on her. This would not do. Anna swore to herself that from now on she would have the upper hand when she was around Tom, no more surprise kisses or contact like he had sprung on her tonight. This way, she could stop herself from liking him too much… right?

* * *

"Oh Anna! Wakey, wakey!"

Anna could feel someone shaking her shoulders, but she refused to open her eyes. It had taken her quite some time to fall asleep last night and she could have used a bit of a lie-in.

"Oh An-na! Come on, get up!" Bridget whined and Anna felt her sit on the edge of her bed.

"What time is it?" Anna grumbled sleepily.

"Time for Liverpool adventures… day one!" Bridget chirped and Anna opened her eyes to see her best friend already dressed and perched on the end of the bed.

"Glad to see you decided to pull your head out of the toilet."

"Ha ha very funny. But we have some serious discussing to do before we go." Bridget said.

Anna sat up slowly and propped herself against the headboard attempting to rouse herself fully.

"Discuss what?"

"You and Tom!" Bridget replied with a smile like a kid who'd just been given a bucket full of her favorite sweets.

"Where would you like me to start?"

"Well I don't remember seeing you after I left to dance…" Bridget offered.

"With Tom's friend Dougie?" Anna asked and smirked at her friend.

"Yeah." Bridget affirmed, completely unembarrassed.

"What happened with him?"

"Hey! I asked about you and Tom first!" Bridget objected.

Anna ran a hand through her sleep-tousled hair and spilled everything that had happened in the past two days to her friend. It was one thing to experience all these moments with Tom, but relaying them to her best friend made them seem more real somehow. As if by telling another person made them more final rather than something she had imagined.

Bridget was the perfect audience; gasping and laughing in all the right places and even applauding when Anna talked about the kisses they had shared.

"Is he a good kisser?" she questioned.

"Oh God yes. Too good." Anna answered fervently and meant it. She left out the details of the effects that Tom's kisses had on her. Like the fact that they left her weak-kneed, gasping for air, dizzy…

"So your turn now. What happened with that Dougie guy?" Anna asked in an attempt to stop her mind's downward spiral into thinking about Tom.

Bridget shrugged her shoulders and began twisting a piece of her fair hair around a finger.

"From what I remember we made out while we were dancing… then we made out in that VIP room… then we went back to the hotel and made out there… but then we ordered more alcohol and got too drunk to do much but laugh at everything on tv."

"You didn't sleep with him?"

"Nah. We were way too wasted to even get to that point. I would have though. He was really, really hot." Bridget said bluntly. Suddenly, she jumped up from Anna's bed. "You get ready, I'm so going to bang on Tom's door… see if he's a morning person."

Bridget practically skipped out of the room and Anna was left to shake her head at her antics as she started getting ready for the sightseeing they would be doing that day.

"GOOD MORNINGGGG TOOOMM!!" Anna heard this from across the hall accompanied by a series of loud bangs and a few curse words that seemed to come from Tom. Today was going to be fun all right.

* * *

"I feel like such a tourist right now."

Tom sat in the back of a bus next to Anna and behind Bridget. And while that may have seemed like an ordinary thing for a person to do whilst traveling, it definitely wasn't in this case. This wasn't an ordinary bus. It was coated in psychedelic colors on the outside with the words "Magical Mystery Beatle Tours" splashed along both sides. The song "Magical Mystery Tour" was playing over the bus speakers at both ends of the bus as more and more people shuffled on.

"Are you native to Liverpool?" Bridget turned around to question Tom.

"No."

"Then you _are_ a tourist aren't you?" she reasoned and turned back around.

Tom sighed and put his forehead in his hands while Anna bit back a laugh. Tom still hadn't quite forgiven Bridget for the "friendly wake-up call" she had given him this morning.

"Not a morning person are you?" Anna asked with a knowing smirk.

"Not until I've had me some Starbucks."

"Well, if you behave during the tour, maybe we'll find one afterwards."

"Thanks mum." He replied cheekily to Anna.

Tom pushed his aviators further up on his nose and glanced around at the other people that were on the bus. After quietly listening and surveying the area for a few minutes, he was able to divide the group into approximately one half American tourists, one quarter Japanese, one quarter French, and a German couple that was seated behind him. Still, he was keeping the sunglasses on, just in case.

"Good mornin', good mornin'!" A cheery Northern voice called from the front of the vehicle. Idle chatter ceased as every head turned toward the portly middle-aged man addressing them.

"Now that you've all paid yer ticket to ride, we're gonna take ya here, there, and everywhere through where the fab four themselves grew up. So relax and float downstream as we take ya through a day in the life o' the Beatles!"

Tom let out a low chuckle at the corniness of it all. Anna caught him and shot him a glare.

"Oh come on," he said defensively, "how many Beatles songs did he chuck into that little spiel?"

"Five." She answered automatically.

He shook his head at her in amusement. "No giggling or little comments today mister, I mean it or no Starbucks for you!" Anna threatened.

"Me name's Will and I will be directin' this tour today. Let me know if ya 'ave any questions at all. A'right then, first stop, the childhood 'ome of one George Harrison!"

The bus lurched forward and sped through the small streets of Liverpool. Tom had to admit that Will the tour guide was actually very knowledgeable about the area and gave out not only Beatles facts, but trivia about the Liverpool area itself. Tom had of course been here before to play at Aintree with McFly, but it was amazing what he had missed out on. That was the downside to touring at times. Sure, the band got to visit just about every place in England, but they didn't really get to _see_ them.

Everyone filed off the bus as it reached the first destination. Tom had to admit he was very impressed with how far the Beatles themselves had come for growing up in a small seaside town like Liverpool. Anna and Bridget, and the rest of the tour actually, were basically awestruck at being led through the former home of one of their idols. The two girls were taking pictures of practically everything in sight so they came prepared with extra batteries just in case. Whenever Anna felt Tom was getting a bit bored, she would make him pose for a goofy picture for her. She was having the time of her life, but she didn't think Tom was as obsessed with the Beatles as she was and she could understand if this wasn't the most enthralling moment of his life.

Tom always had a good time in Anna's company, but things started to blur together a bit after visiting, Paul and Ringo's homes as well as the record store they used to visit, the primary school they attended, the church where Paul sang in the choir, the building that was once the music shop where John bought his first guitar and on and on. He had become so good at politely feigning interest from all his time in the public eye that it was almost second nature to him in social situations. He didn't want Anna to think he wasn't having as much fun as she and Bridget clearly were.

Anna knew Tom was slightly bored despite the fact that he was really trying to have fun for her sake and it made her like him that much more for it. As the tour began its way through the childhood home of John Lennon, Anna let herself get lost in Beatleland for a bit as she explored where the person who probably inspired her the most grew up. She was trying very hard not to become slightly emotional as they toured his own bedroom.

Tom was glad Anna was enjoying this and could tell this meant a lot to her, but he was definitely glad this would be the last stop on the tour. As Will the tour guide wrapped up his spiel, the group began to file out, but Anna lagged behind. As she walked up to an old bureau in the corner of the room and gently traced her finger along it, she looked very deep in thought and Tom wondered what about. The sunlight poured in through the window, hitting her directly and giving her a glowing look about her. Tom stood in the doorway, watching her, and realized that she was quite beautiful.

"Bet ya wish Lennon were still in here with ya." He teased her softly.

Anna looked up at him and was hit with a sudden inspiration. She knew how to make this day more exciting.

"What do I need him for?" She said quietly, almost in a whisper as she walked slowly over to him. Tom didn't respond as he watched her come closer with a mischievous look in her eyes. Reaching him, Anna placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned into him so that he was backed against the doorframe.

"I have a perfectly good British musician right here." With that, Anna kissed him soundly on the lips. Tom was delighted with this turn of events and the two seemed to be in for quite a good make-out session when they heard a click and saw a blinding flash not two feet away from them.

"Caught ya! Honestly, making out in John Lennon's bedroom. The nerve of you two!" Bridget scooted down the stairs with her camera laughing maniacally.

Anna and Tom began giggling as well as they rejoined the group downstairs and Tom had to admit, the tour had turned out to be pretty amazing.


	11. We Ran Past Strawberry Fields

Chp 11 – We Ran Past Strawberry Fields and Smelled the Summertime

Anna was pretty impressed with herself at the moment. She had managed to stay cool and collected and for once initiate an impromptu kiss with Tom.

Tom was probably still grinning like an idiot as the tour bus came to a final stop and ended, but he really didn't care. Just when he thought he had Anna all figured out, she had to go do something unpredictable like that and completely throw him for a loop. At the same time, he was a little scared at how fast this thing…well what was it anyway? Certainly not a relationship, but it wasn't really a fling…well whatever it was, Tom was pretty sure it was progressing far too fast for his own good.

Everyone filed off the bus and Anna, Tom and Bridget began walking back toward their hotel. The girls wanted a chance to get cleaned up before exploring the town a bit more and grabbing a bite to eat so they parted ways at their rooms.

Once inside the privacy of his own room, Tom was left with his thoughts about Anna. What was he doing with this girl… what was he getting himself into? He wondered how far he could keep deluding himself into thinking that they could date like normal people or even have a normal friendship. Every time he walked outside with the girls he was taking the risk of exposing his true identity.

Getting more nervous about the fact that they would be going out later, Tom decided to enact a slightly drastic plan. Pulling out his mobile he swiftly punched the number in of the one person that could help him right now.

"Hey Tom."

"Danny, mate, listen I need a huge favor."

"Miss you too mate, how's the north treatin' ya?" Tom rolled his eyes at Danny's unfailingly upbeat personality.

"It's great mate, listen-"

"How come ya didn't tell us you were goin' to Liverpool? I definitely woulda come, we coulda stopped at me mum's on the way back."

Tom sank onto his bed and put his face in his hand in frustration. He just needed Danny to do one simple thing for him.

"Look Danny, I'm tryin' to keep a low profile here. I just need you to like… create a diversion."

"A diversion?" Tom could clearly picture the confused facial expression of his friend and see him mussing his curly hair with his hand, a habit of Danny's.

"Yeah, could you like… I dunno, go on a really public outing. Take Dougie with ya if ya want, just try and catch attention."

"What, like goof off in front of a bunch of cameras?"

"Exactly."

"Huh," Danny responded, mulling it over in his mind. "Ya know it's a Sunday right? Not exactly a club night mate."

"Will you do it or not?" Tom said impatiently.

"Fine, fine, keep yer shirt on! Tell yer girlfriend I said 'ello!"

"She's not my-"

"Later mate!"

Danny rang off and Tom let out a frustrated sigh. Sometimes communicating with that boy could give him a headache.

Tom pulled off his tee shirt and headed for the bathroom. He felt a little calmer after splashing some cool water on his face and began to think more rationally. This is the last place anyone would expect him to be and it was a Sunday night. Having Danny give people their McFly fill would just be icing on the cake.

He reached for a towel to dry his face when there was a sudden knock on the door.

"Tom? It's Anna."

"It's open!" He called and continued mopping his face.

"Hey sorry, Bridget was taking forever and I-"

Anna appeared in the bathroom doorframe and stopped dead. She hadn't expected to walk in to find a completely shirtless Tom standing over the sink, leaving her absolutely flustered.

"Oh God, umm I'm sorry… I didn't know you were… umm…"

He looked way too good for words and it was completely unfair. How was she supposed to have the upper hand and maintain control around him when he stood there bare-chested and perfect?

"It's no problem. Just let me throw on a shirt." Tom slipped past her into the room and Anna was left to compose herself.

When she turned around, Tom was now wearing a "Star Wars" tee shirt and rummaging through his bag. Anna perched herself on the edge of his bed.

"Nice star tattoo." She commented lightly, something she had just noticed on his chest but never knew about before.

"Thanks, if ya haven't noticed, I'm a bit of a geek." He said and pointed to the front of his shirt.

"No worries, so am I. I've always wanted a tattoo, but I just wouldn't know what to get, or where to get it."

"Are you tellin' me you don't already have 'John Lennon is Mine' across yer bum yet?" He asked, feigning shock.

Anna burst out laughing. "Haha. Maybe one day."

He really enjoyed hearing her laugh at something he had said; it made him smile to make her happy. When Anna had stopped laughing and looked at Tom again, it suddenly dawned on her the situation they were in. The two of them were very much alone in this room. With a bed. They were alone in a room that contained a bed.

Tom seemed to come to the same conclusion as he was now looking at Anna with something akin to lust in his brown eyes. Before either of them could initiate anything, the door swung open and Bridget swept into the room.

"Good, you're both still clothed. Let's go."

Anna and Tom rolled their eyes at one another and followed her out. Anna was personally glad at Bridget's impeccable timing. She wasn't certain how Tom felt, but she was pretty definite that being alone in a hotel room with him would not be the smartest thing at the moment given how she'd acted on the Beatle tour.

Tom was glad they hadn't been left alone for long either. No need to make things any more complicated than they already were right?

* * *

"Dude, I swear that waiter was hitting on you."

Tom let out another exasperated sigh at Bridget's outrageous claim.

"He was just bein' polite." He insisted yet again but Tom knew the real truth. No, the waiter at the restaurant where they'd eaten was not hitting on Tom; of that he was certain. He was also fairly certain that the reason the waiter had been so attentive and eager towards them had something to do with McFly. The young kid had been painfully polite towards him the entire time, even addressing him as "sir." Although the kid never formally acknowledged that he knew Tom's secret, Tom suspected he expected a hearty tip from a celebrity. Tom was sure the amount he'd left wouldn't disappoint.

"He was staring at you quite a bit." Anna chimed in with a smirk.

"Oh shut it you two. Yer just jealous."

The girls cracked up and Tom shot them a mock glare.

"All right, so… what are we doing tonight?" Anna wondered aloud.

"No drinking… I need another day to recover from the last time we went out." Bridget admitted.

"Hmm… well it's still kinda light out…" Anna began thinking of things that would keep them occupied longer. Staying away from hotel rooms was a good way for her to maintain self-control.

Tom was hit with a perfect idea. "I know where we can go!" He hailed a cab after a few minutes and after speaking quietly to the driver, ushered the girls inside.

"So where are we headed?" asked Anna.

"You'll see." Tom said with a grin.

"Oooh I just love secret missions!" Bridget exclaimed and her companions shook their heads.

After a few more minutes of driving silently through Liverpool, the cab stopped.

"Here ya are" said the gruff driver.

"Thanks mate," said Tom and passed him some money. Hopping out first, he opened the door for the girls and waited to see if they knew where they were yet. It took them all of 30 seconds.

"Oh my God… Strawberry Fields?" Bridget exclaimed and pointed to a sign.

Anna whirled to face Tom. "How did you…?"

"Been here before. And they didn't include it on that tour today so…" Tom answered with a shrug.

Anna smiled at him in admiration and then indulged in a spontaneous, but brief hug.

"Thanks." She said to him and went off to join Bridget.

Tom smiled to himself, pleased with her reaction to his surprise. It felt so good to know he was the reason for her smile. Would she still look at him like that if she ever knew the truth about him?

Anna was on cloud nine at the moment. As she joined her best friend in exploring this historic wonder, she inhaled the sweet scent of the evening summertime air and wondered how this holiday could get any better.


	12. Am I Too Much For You?

(A/N: thanks for being patient everyone! I'm moving into a new apartment Monday, so that has been occupying most of my time and energy. Hope u guys like the next chp! 3)

Chp. 12 – Am I Too Much For You?

The group of three strolled leisurely back to the hotel just as the night crept up and overtook the day. It was quite a bit of a walk, considering they'd ridden a cab to Strawberry Fields, but none of them minded. The air was just the perfect kind of summer temperature for a walk.

The only sound besides the odd passing car and the light wind was Bridget quietly humming the song inspired by the place they'd just come from. Tom flashed her a grin.

"_Strawberry Fields forever_" Tom sang. "Course now it's stuck in my head!"

Anna was taken aback at the sound of Tom singing the line. She hadn't ever imagined what his singing voice would sound like and wished he would have gone on so she could sample more of it.

"So... movies in my room tonight?" Tom suggested as they came upon their hotel. The girls agreed and everyone headed to Tom's room.

Bridget immediately plopped herself into the comfy sofa chair near the television upon entering the room. This left Anna with only one option other than sitting on Bridget's lap: Tom's bed. She reluctantly perched herself on the edge of it and waited for Tom to hook up his portable DVD player to the tv.

"Right, so what are we watchin'?" he asked the other two.

Bridget leapt up and began searching through the films Tom had brought with him while Anna waited anxiously on the bed. She knew that it didn't matter at all what the movie would be; her attention would be otherwise occupied.

Tom and Bridget had apparently agreed on Monty Python's _Holy Grail_ and Anna nodded her acceptance of the choice. Bridget curled back up in her claimed chair and Anna felt Tom's weight sink onto the bed and soon saw his legs stretched out next to her. She remained seated at the edge of the bed and cursed herself for being such an awkward individual.

"You can scoot up here if ya want. You can lean against a pillow." Tom offered, sensing Anna's discomfort.

"I'm ok here" she replied whilst one part of her began berating herself for not immediately accepting his offer and cuddling right up next to him.

But Tom wasn't giving up that easily. "Come on," he said and patted the spot next to him. "I don't bite, I promise." He shot her a winning smile and Anna could feel herself caving. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bridget's shoulders shaking in silent laughter and not at the movie.

Anna slid up so that she was leaning against the headboard next to, but not too close to, Tom and stretched out her feet. Tom's arm was draped casually along the headboard behind her head but Anna was acutely aware of where his body was and made sure not to come in contact with him at all.

Tom could sense her awkward state and it amused him quite a bit. He was definitely used to girls acting awkward around him, but that was because they were meeting a member of McFly. The reason Anna acted anxious around him had nothing to do with his fame; this made him quite confident.

He decided to try out a little experiment. Just how uncomfortable could he make her?

He would start with something small, inconsequential. Subtly shifting his weight, he inched closer to Anna until their bodies were side by side, legs touching. He sold it by not taking his eyes off the screen once, pretending to be interested in the film.

Anna felt Tom's leg against hers and looked up at him. He appeared not to have noticed any change so she tried to ignore the fact that their bodies were now touching. Tom didn't do anything for a few minutes to let her relax for a little bit. Then, with the arm that was draped along the headboard, he slowly reached down his hand and began gently playing with her hair.

As she felt his fingers running through her brown locks periodically, Anna had to concentrate on how to breathe properly. She didn't know why he was just absentmindedly doing this, but she wasn't sure how to handle it. Tom felt her body tense next to him and smirked a little.

He didn't realize it, but Anna caught the smirk and then it dawned on her. None of this was absentminded on his part at all. It was in fact, very calculated. He thought he was being funny and teasing her by doing this; well two could definitely play at that game.

His long fingers were still playing gently with her hair, so Anna closed the short distance between her and Tom and laid her head right on his shoulder. She felt his fingers in her hair stop for a second in surprise, but then they continued again. It was his move.

Tom removed his hand from her hair and draped it around her waist instead, pulling Anna flush against him. While she didn't mind this turn of events, she would have to up the ante now. Anna picked up her arm and casually laid it across Tom's stomach where her fingers began making lazy "absentminded" circles on it. She felt him suck in his breath.

It was Tom's turn to become rather flustered. The feeling of Anna's hand tracing light patterns just above his waistband was extremely sensual. She was giving him a taste of his own medicine. He needed to retaliate. Pulling back the curtain of her long brown hair on his shoulder, Tom leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the exposed skin of her neck. He felt her shiver, and kissed it softly again. He was seconds away from just flipping her over and making out with her, but he was going to be patient and let Anna come to him.

Anna was not going to give in, although the feel of his lips against her skin every few minutes was beginning to weaken her resolve. She was so close to just grabbing his face and going at it, but she was not going to lose control of herself again because of him.

Just as she decided to enact her revenge on Tom something else happened simultaneously. A sudden warning bell of sorts began ringing inside Anna's mind. It woke her from her stupor and she became rational once more. What was she thinking she was doing with Tom? For God's sake, her best friend was sitting in the room and really, what was supposed to come of this game they were playing?

Straightening up suddenly, Anna removed her hand from Tom's stomach and pulled away from him. She shot him an apologetic smile and hoped to avoid awkward explanations, but she didn't miss the look of confusion that crossed his face as she settled upright to watch the movie.

Tom was rather puzzled at Anna's sudden change in behavior. One minute she was all over him and the next she had leapt away from him as if she had been burned. Had he done something wrong? Had he taken their game too far? He sighed and settled back against the headboard, hoping his actions wouldn't affect the rest of their time together.

* * *

The next day's Beatle adventure was spent at Penny Lane. As they had done at Abbey Road, the girls took turns taking pictures of the street sign and different things along the way. Bridget had insisted on bringing her ipod with her so she could blast the song "Penny Lane" in her ears and sing along out loud, leaving no doubt to passerby that she was indeed the ultimate tourist.

The strip itself seemed to cater directly to tourists like Anna and Bridget. There were Beatle themed shops, restaurants, vendors carts, etc. The girls perused all this excitedly and Tom followed along, all the while attempting to be as discreet a person as possible. Though it was quite warm out, he had worn both his sunglasses and beanie since the place was very busy.

As Anna browsed along, her thoughts couldn't help but drift back to the previous tonight. Things between her and Tom were normal again today, for which she was grateful. She hadn't wanted to create any awkwardness between them, but Tom was his same friendly self. If anything, the night prior had only served to increase her attraction towards him at the moment which was a dangerous feeling that she was trying not to explore.

Tom still felt a bit in the dark as to Anna's hot and cold actions last night. It didn't seem that she was at all offended by his behavior. Maybe she just wasn't that into him? But then why give him all those signs and then suddenly pull away? He really hadn't a clue but couldn't deny that last night had left him wanting more. He knew he wasn't supposed to be feeling this way, but every glance she threw his way, every smile, every time they accidentally brushed against one another during their outing drove him slightly crazy. The simmering attraction between the two was becoming suddenly unbearable for both of them. The flame of the fire had been lit.

* * *

Tom lay restless in his bed that night. After spending all day around Liverpool and then a couple hours at a bar just now, everyone decided it was best to call it a night. It was just past two in the morning after all. Sleep however, was completely evading him. He tried reading, writing a bit even, and now sat watching late night tv, and still nothing would put him to rest. His thoughts strayed across the hall to the American girl in her bed. Maybe she was still awake? Tom decided to send her a text message so as not to wake Bridget.

"Hey, u awake?" He sent this to her and then waited for a reply.

In her bed, Anna was in a similar state as Tom. From the sound of her even breathing, Anna guessed that Bridget was sleeping soundly and envied her friend. A million thoughts were milling about in her head, keeping her as awake as could be. Most of them concerned the handsome musician she had recently befriended. Sighing, she rolled over on her side to check the time on her cell phone. Just as she reached for her mobile, it vibrated and alerted her of a new text message. Picking it up curiously, she read the message from Tom.

"Yeah, what's up?" She sent back. What could he possibly want this late at night?

"Nothing. Just really bored and can't sleep" was Tom's quick reply.

"Same here."

"Want to come over and hang out for a bit?" Anna stared at the message Tom had just sent her. Before the voice in her head could tell her "no", Anna stole quietly out of her room.

As she prepared to rap lightly on his door, the implications of what she was about to do ran through her head. She was about to enter Tom's hotel room wearing nothing but pajamas and would be quite alone with him and her burning attraction. Anna mentally pushed these warnings out of her mind and decided that for tonight to just turn off her mind altogether.


	13. Cause You're Too Much For Me

(A/N: I would just like to thank everyone who had been reading/responding. I love getting feedback and I'm glad people are enjoying this. Thanks for the patience too guys, it's getting a little busier for me right now. So, enjoy and read/review please!)

Chp. 13 – 'Cause You're Too Much For Me

When Tom answered the door, clad in a plain white tee and flannels, he had not expected Anna to be standing there in nothing but a tank top and tiny shorts. He smiled and let her in.

"I, uh, couldn't sleep" he said somewhat lamely as he closed the door behind him.

"I know, me either," she replied and gave a shy smile. Silence descended upon them as they stood awkwardly in the room, neither knowing what to do or say next.

Tom felt a pang of regret. Just what had he invited her over here for anyway? But as he stood there and looked at the way she was dressed he realized he had never seen her in so little clothing. It also dawned on him that the reason he had felt so restless was because he had unfinished business with Anna from last night.

"Anna, I…" he moved closer to her and met her gaze.

"I wanted to talk about last night." Tom wasn't sure how to proceed past this so he waited for a response from Anna.

"I'm sorry if I gave you mixed signals. I didn't mean to." She said calmly, though her heart beat wildly in her chest. Oh how she wanted to tell him just how much his actions from last night had affected her, how they made her head light and face blush when she thought of them.

"It just confused me a bit is all. I wasn't sure if I'd done somethin' wrong or- "

"You did nothing wrong." Anna interrupted quickly, eager to show him he'd gotten the wrong idea.

So if neither of them regretted what happened last night…

They seemed to realize this idea simultaneously, and their movement towards one another was at once both swift and tentative. As Tom's lips met hers, Anna heard the soft ringing of an alarm in her head, but she pushed it firmly away as one would hit a snooze button in the morning.

Their kisses at first were soft and sweet, as their lips became reacquainted with one another's. Tom had pulled Anna flush against him and every molecule of his skin seemed to tingle with the sensation of her smaller frame in his and her arms around his neck.

Why had they been trying to prevent this for so long? Everything about the way Tom kissed her just felt so right to Anna that it was scary. She began kissing him deeper and more sensually and Tom followed her lead. The alarm in her head tried ringing louder, but Anna shut if off once more, opting instead to enjoy the taste of Tom's mouth.

Wild and raw passion seemed to emanate from both of them, as kisses turned from sweet and hesitant to wanton and needy. Caresses that had begun as slow and lingering were now desperate and lustful. Hands were roaming quickly and furiously in each other's hair, over one another's body and becoming more heated by the second. It was the equivalent of taking a man who had been starving all his life and suddenly putting him in front of a buffet and letting him have full reign. And yet, though they were physically as close to one another as two humans could possibly be, it wasn't enough.

Anna pulled away suddenly and Tom caught his breath and looked down at her eyes. Anna's eyes did not stare up into his however, her cheeks were quite flushed and her once neat ponytail was now quite messy, and her bright hazel eyes were fixed squarely on Tom's shirt. Without waiting for permission, verbal or non-verbal, she caught the hem of his shirt in her hands and made a tugging motion upwards. Tom didn't need telling twice, and promptly removed the article of clothing.

There it went again, that stupid alarm in her head. It rang and rang but it was all in vain as Anna's eyes took in a now half-naked Tom. She had only had a fleeting glimpse of his chest that time she had accidentally walked in on him shirtless, but now she took the time to appreciate what she had missed.

At first she observed with just her eyes. Anna was slightly surprised that Tom wasn't just a lanky frame; his chest and torso were rather toned. Tom felt rather self-conscious with her just staring at his chest like that, but couldn't deny the thrill it gave him that she seemed to want him just as badly as he wanted her. Her eyes finally flitted up to his as her hands slowly placed themselves on his bare shoulders. Tom remained perfectly still as she angled her head and reached up to gently plant her lips on his neck. He felt himself shiver and was immediately frozen in place. Anna's lips trailed their way down his neck and shoulder and stopped just above his star tattoo. She pulled her head back for a moment, as if to study it.

With almost child-like curiosity, Anna lifted a finger to touch the top point of the star. Tom's pulse immediately sped up and he was sure she would notice the change in his breathing pattern; it sounded so loud to him in the otherwise silent room. Anna bit her bottom lip and then slowly, excruciatingly slow in Tom's opinion, traced her finger delicately all the way around the star shape of the tattoo.

He couldn't explain why, but for some reason in that moment, Tom thought that what Anna had just done was one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen a woman do. Not being able to control himself and stay still any longer, he pulled Anna roughly to him and crashed his lips against hers. Anna responded equally as enthusiastic and slammed down the snooze button on her mental alarm once more.

She was being very cavalier and reckless and she didn't care. She was reveling in the feeling of her body pressed against Tom's. Anna had thrown her normally very reserved rationale out the window the minute she had agreed to come over to his room. The dull warnings of her mind's conscience were becoming fainter and fainter the longer she and Tom kissed.

The need for one another was about to reach a breaking point and neither party involved seemed to be concerned about consequences. Tom suddenly grabbed the bottom of Anna's tank and very deftly whisked it over her head. Anna would have been impressed had she not been in Tom's arms in nothing but shorts and a polka-dot bra.

Tom's desire for her just about tripled at the sight of her now and before he knew what he was doing he guided them towards the bed. Still attached at the lips, it wasn't clear who was leading who as their bodies fell rather ungracefully onto Tom's bed. They separated for a moment so Anna could lie in a more comfortable position and then pulled Tom down on top of her. Anna couldn't remember the last time she had been kissed this passionately and she didn't want it to end.

One of Tom's hands held her bare waist and she could feel his other wrapped around her back, his calloused fingers now fumbling with her bra clasp. Anna kissed him encouragingly with fervor, but as she pressed Tom closer to her, she felt something that made wailing sirens go off in her head. Being that he was on top of her, Anna suddenly felt the physical evidence of Tom's attraction to her and suddenly extremely loud warning sounds could no longer be ignored.

Her body went rigid. Common sense suddenly started flooding into her brain. What the hell was she doing?

"Tom?" she managed to squeak out, as he was now kissing her neck and still trying to undo her bra.

"Yeah?" he answered in between kisses.

"Umm, I think we should stop…"

Tom pulled away from her neck immediately and looked at her with eyes full of concern.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Was she uncomfortable with his weight on top of her? He rolled off her and propped himself up on his side to look at her.

"No, it wasn't that … it's just I think that maybe… we were getting a little carried away…" God, why did she have to be so awkward, Anna cursed herself.

Tom felt suddenly ashamed of himself. She obviously wasn't as into him as he had thought. "I'm sorry Anna, I didn't mean to do anythin' ya didn't want me to." He apologized quietly.

"No, that's not it." How could she make him understand without hurting his feelings? Had she wanted to go further with him? Absolutely, but it was the consequences and expectations that would arise from that action that Anna was very afraid of.

"Anna, are you, uh… a, you know… are you a-"

"A virgin? Oh God no!" Anna exclaimed too quickly and was immediately embarrassed at her initial reaction. She needed to clear things up before he thought she was a total slut.

"I had two serious relationships in college that I told you about and umm…we… you know…" Anna wanted a hole in the floor to just open up and swallow her so she wouldn't have to discuss her sexual history any more with Tom.

"You're not either are you?" Anna asked Tom just to make sure.

"No, definitely not." He responded and gave a small laugh.

Silence fell between them, but Tom was still feeling very confused as to what had made Anna suddenly hold back.

"Are you sure I didn't do anythin' wrong? I'm just a little confused still."

Anna felt extremely guilty now and knew she would have to come clean. She didn't want Tom blaming himself for nothing.

"It's nothing you did. Well actually, no, it's just that you did everything too well." Anna stumbled over her explanation but Tom still look confused. She took a deep breath and decided to try again.

"Tom, I'm really attracted to you. I think you know that by now. It's just that… well I've only known you for a little over a week and I'm leaving at the end of this one. I just don't want to make things… complicated." Sex with Tom would definitely make things harder for her; Anna liked him way too much already.

Tom felt a rush of relief that he hadn't come on too strong. Deep down he knew she was right, they were moving too fast, but it didn't stop him from wanting her.

"I understand. But, could you maybe put yer shirt back on?" There was a gorgeous girl lying across from him on a bed practically topless and he seriously needed to calm down.

Anna understood and let out a small laugh as she obeyed his request. She was glad he agreed that what they were doing was ultimately for the best. Fully clothed once more, Anna stood awkwardly in front of the bed.

"Well, good night I guess," she said sheepishly and turned to leave. However, he didn't want her to go just yet; Anna had barely moved toward the door and Tom already felt lonely without her.

"Anna?" he called to her.

"Yeah?"

"Stay?" he pleaded softly. If her resolve hadn't already melted at the tone of his voice then the sight of him lying shirtless and looking completely vulnerable left it in a great sopping puddle. Anna's feet didn't even give her the chance to respond and just carried her back to the bed. Tom gave her a shy smile as they pulled the covers back together to climb in underneath them.

"Wait!" Anna said suddenly, pausing with one leg still standing and the other kneeling on the bed. Tom shot her a questioning look, wondering if she was regretting staying already.

"I need you to put your shirt back on too," Anna said in a small voice and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. But who was she kidding? There was no way she could get through a night with Tom lying half naked next to her.

Tom chuckled and threw his white tee back on. "Better?" he asked teasingly and she nodded. They climbed in to bed a little awkwardly, unsure of how to position themselves. Tom lay down first and, his body now completely under control, spread his arms wide for her.

Smiling, Anna settled into his arms with her back against his chest; one of his arms went around the back of her shoulders and the other reached behind him to turn off the lamp before settling it securely over her waist. "Goodnight," Tom whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight," Anna whispered back and hoped with all her heart that she wasn't already asleep and dreaming such an elaborately wonderful dream.


	14. Don't Wake Me Up

Chp. 14- Don't Wake Me Up

A soft, warm tickling sensation was periodically blowing against her neck and eventually forced Anna to stir from her deep slumber. She stubbornly kept her eyes closed and indulged in the comfort she was currently experiencing. Her body was tucked on its side, a pair of strong arms held her in place and the repeated wind on her neck belonged to the even breathing of the man currently holding her. She hoped with all her heart that this wasn't a dream, because if it was, she refused to be awakened.

Anna felt a deep rush of contentment and didn't dare turn around to look at Tom in his sleep, though she desperately wanted to. She was afraid to move even the tiniest bit should she wake him and ruin this absolutely perfect moment. In her mind, there was nothing better than a man's arms holding you all snug in the morning.

She reveled in the feeling for a few more minutes, and then snuck a peek at the clock. It was only just past 7 a.m., which meant she could leave now and be back in her room before Bridget woke up. She was by no means ashamed of spending the night with Tom, but she didn't really want to have to answer her friend's questions about her disappearance. Anna still had to sort out her feelings about last night with herself anyway. At the moment it felt like she was running headlong into a fire and would surely be engulfed by its flames.

As carefully as she could, Anna gently lifted Tom's arm off her and attempted to disentangle herself from his grip. Just as she thought she was free, the two arms snaked themselves around her waist and pulled her flush against Tom.

"Nuh-uh. Yer far too comfy to be leavin' me yet," growled a sleepy Tom as he rested his head snugly against the back of her neck.

Anna giggled in surprise. "Am I just here for your sleeping comfort? Like a life-size teddy bear?"

"Mmmhmm," was Tom's response as he nuzzled into her neck.

Anna turned around in his arms to face him, but he kept his eyes stubbornly closed.

"Hey," she said. He continued to feign sleep but she could see a small smile forming.

"You are clearly awake mister, and I need to get going."

Tom opened his eyes slowly and Anna's breath was momentarily taken away at the shock of seeing his brown eyes so close to hers.

"Where you runnin' to?"

"I should probably get back before Bridget wakes up," Anna sighed.

"Ahh you've got a couple hours left before then," Tom argued and collected Anna to his chest, resting his head atop hers.

"Someone's in a snuggly mood this morning."

"Well I forgot to bring my stuffed animals so you'll just have to do," he replied and Anna felt him lightly press his lips to the top of her head.

Finding the gesture very sweet and intoxicated by his scent as her head was buried in his chest, Anna lifted her head and their lips met in a soft kiss. The kiss continued, and Tom slowly rolled onto his back, pulling Anna on top of him. It wasn't too long until the kisses started becoming more demanding and heated as they had the previous night. Tom was the one to pull away first this time.

"Ahh, maybe you had better go back to yer room," he said breathlessly. He couldn't trust himself to be alone with her for much longer.

Anna understood completely and rolled off him. "See you in a few hours" she said cheerfully and left. Tom stared at the door as it shut behind her, deep in thought. It had been so nice to have her so close to him when he woke up that morning, but now he just felt sort of empty watching her go. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He was getting in too deep.

Anna was awakened a few hours after returning to her own room by the sound of the shower running. It turned off a few minutes later and Bridget materialized from the bathroom dressed in sweats and toweling off her wet hair.

"Gooood morning… everybody!" she pronounced and then flounced over to her bed.

Anna shot her a questioning look and sat up. Bridget just shrugged and began combing her wet hair.

"What? Okay, so it probably would have made more sense if Tom had stayed here but since you went over there… okay fine, I admit it was a bad joke, happy now?"

Anna just stared open-mouthed at her best friend. She had tried so hard to be discreet about her disappearance last night to Tom's room.

"How did you know?"

"Well when I woke up in like, the middle of the night, I noticed an empty bed. Using my sleuthing skills, I determined that you were with Tom. Plus, you know, all the sexual tension," Bridget explained nonchalantly.

"The sexual tension?" Anna repeated.

"Yeah man, like all day yesterday. You could cut that shit with a knife… or like slice it with a laser."

Anna burst out laughing at her friend's ridiculous statements. But she knew what would come next…

"So was the tension relieved?"

"Haha. Umm, sort of" Anna wasn't quite sure how to explain what had happened last night.

"So you didn't screw him?"

"Nope. It was a close call though," Anna admitted to the blunt question.

"Hmm. Well, today's a new day." Bridget left Anna with that cryptic sentiment and went to put on a real outfit for the day. Today was indeed a new day, and Anna just hoped it wouldn't be full of new mistakes.

* * *

"_Ferry, cross the Mersey…"_

"Is that the only line of that song you know?"

"No. It's just my favorite line," was Bridget's simple response to Tom's question. For the roughly twenty minutes that Anna, Tom and Bridget had been walking around the Liverpool port and docks, Bridget had been repeatedly singing the beginning of the chorus to Gerry and the Pacemakers' "Ferry Cross the Mersey."

"It's really beautiful here," Anna commented as the group stopped to admire the sun setting on the water. She shot a glance sideways at Tom and her brow furrowed in concern. He was so difficult to read today with a hat and aviators obscuring his face. However close they had become the previous night, Tom seemed to have put his wall back up again. Was he trying to shut himself off from her because he was, like she, very aware of how little time they had left together?

She watched him sigh as he stared out into the endless ocean and wanted so badly to ask what made his brow furrow like that. During there entire day out today Tom had been nothing but friendly and warm in his words, but Anna noticed the special care he took in avoiding any physical contact with her. It was as if there was a bubble about two feet in radius surrounding her body that Tom was taking the utmost care not to intrude upon.

Tom noticed Anna watching him with that concerned look of hers again, but refused to turn towards her. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched her give up and avert her puzzled gaze out toward the water. He knew he was being unfair, she deserved an explanation for his cool behavior but he just didn't know what to say. He hadn't sorted everything out for himself just quite yet. Last night and this morning had been…amazing. Anna was a gorgeous girl, a great kisser, completely genuine and for some odd reason seemed to be very attracted to an idiot like him. An idiot who couldn't even bring himself to tell her the truth about himself. On top of all this ridiculousness, the girl would be leaving in a few days to get back to her life and there would be an ocean separating them once more. The very ocean she was staring out at this very moment.

Tom took a moment to study Anna. Though there was concern still etched on her features, she just looked so absolutely content that Tom envied her. The joy she was getting out of being in the place and all the happiness she was experiencing just seemed to emanate from her and Tom hoped that he was the cause of some of those good feelings. The light of the setting sun reflected off her pretty face making her features glow and Tom was suddenly inspired.

"Bridget, give me yer camera."

She handed it over and he took a few steps back and snapped a picture of Anna.

"Send that one to me, yeah?" he whispered to Bridget who nodded and carried on singing.

"What was that for?" asked a smiling Anna.

"Nothin'. Just wanna remember," he responded and slung an arm around her shoulders. If just for a little while, he was going to indulge in her happiness too.


	15. Out of Our Minds, and Out of Time

(A/N: Merry Christmas! hope everyone had a good holiday!)

Chp. 15- Out of Our Minds, and Out of Time

The next few nights of her trip, Anna and Tom fell into a funny sort of routine. Every night, without fail, Anna would go into her room and Tom to his, but this was all just for show really. As if they could convince themselves that tonight, they could sleep separately, but it was not so. Because every night, after they had parted ways at their separate rooms, it was only a matter of time, whether it be minutes, hours or seconds, before Anna would creep quietly out of her room and knock softly on Tom's door. And every time, Tom was lying awake, waiting for the sound of her soft knock so he could get up and let her in.

The routine continued from there; frantic, passionate kissing that ultimately resulted in one or the other pulling the plug on the situation before it got too hot and heavy. Then, Anna would settle comfortably in Tom's arms and they would try to ignore the attraction between them and sleep instead. While in slumber they could ignore their feelings and forget about time, when they awoke they were reminded again how quickly time was running out at a furious pace.

On Anna's last night in England, their time together became increasingly subdued as the night wore on. Anna knew she was putting far too much feeling into her kisses; every time her lips touched Tom's she felt as if a tiny piece of her was being ripped from inside of her and given to him, never for her to possess again. What had started as lust towards him was becoming something far too raw and real for her to handle and she couldn't put a stop to it. The crazy thing was; Anna was almost positive that her dilemma wasn't an entirely one-sided battle. Tom's touches were too caring; they lingered a little longer than was necessary and when they finally settled down to sleep, the way he held her was so touchingly possessive that if only for that night she felt as if she were… _his_.

Tom felt something too on that last night together. So what if he kissed her a little longer, held her a little closer; this was his last chance to do that… ever. For a girl who was desirable in every way to him, she was so geographically _undesirable_ that it was most unfair. She was slowly drifting off in his arms now; he could feel her muscles relax, her movements becoming less and less.

Not once had they talked about her leaving tomorrow. What would they have said? Nothing could change that fact that tomorrow evening Anna and Bridget would be flying across the Atlantic Ocean back home where they belonged. Tom knew he'd made a huge mistake; he shouldn't be holding her right now, he wasn't supposed to care that she was leaving and that he would probably never see her again. Still, something had happened between them in these past two weeks that he wasn't likely to forget quickly. And though he fought desperately against it, there was an anxious fear building up inside him that Anna could just as easily forget about her time here; her time with him.

* * *

The train ride back to London was a very somber one; the gray skies matching the mood within the compartment as they unleashed a steady beat of rain against the windows. Bridget had plugged in her ipod and decided to take a nice long nap, while Anna tried in vain to stare determinedly out the window, to stare anywhere actually that wasn't Tom. She knew if she looked at his face, her eyes would just want to drink in his features and memorize every part of him, and she just couldn't allow herself to do that.

This spur of the moment meeting with Tom had been nothing but a foolish flight of fancy on her part, extremely foolish. She should have never accepted his offer to show her around, never invited him to come to Abbey Road, refused his offer to dinner, blown him off at the club, never asked him to come to Liverpool, not gone on little dates with him that ended in mind-blowing kisses and never ever spent several blissful nights tucked safely in his warm arms. "I never should have," seemed to be a phrase Anna was beginning to live by.

Despite the sensible part of her mind telling her that she had been quite foolish these past two weeks, there was another part that was making its opinion heard quite loudly as well. Because no matter how many times Anna tried to blame her actions this week on silliness, she knew that she did not regret one single decision she had made concerning Tom.

It had to have been the shortest six-hour train ride Tom could ever remember experiencing. Every time he opened his mouth to say something to Anna, absolutely nothing came out. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, he hadn't a clue what he wanted to say to her, he just wanted to hear her speak, maybe even laugh before she had to leave him. Giving up on trying to converse, she was putting forth no effort to do so either, Tom began imagining what it was going to be like to say goodbye to her when they arrived at the station in about an hour. Surely it wasn't going to be very emotional, but would she simply brush him off? That would make the most sense in this situation; he had been nothing but a holiday fling for her. He then had to repress a snort of laughter as he pondered the idea of two people having a "fling" that involved no sex at all. Maybe that was the difference with Anna and him. He couldn't really bring himself to debase their time together by labeling it as a simple "fling".

But that's what it should have been, he thought moodily. It was supposed to be a one-time thing; something fun for him to do during his time-off from McFly related activities. If there was one thing he was pleased about, it was the fact that he had managed to survive this entire two weeks without Anna or Bridget finding out about the whole McFly thing. While it was a good thing he had covered it up, he nevertheless felt a pang of guilt that he wasn't able to be 100 percent honest with Anna.

The train seemed to be slowing down and Tom glanced at his watch. It was almost time. As they pulled into the station, Anna and Bridget began to collect their bags and belongings; Anna being careful not to catch Tom's eye. Tom gathered his things as well and they all exited the train.

"How are you getting to the airport?" Tom asked the girls as they walked through the crowded station. He had made sure his hat was on and since it was raining, he had put the hood of his sweatshirt up. Luckily for him, the weather was so bad that everyone was hurrying to get to their destinations and hadn't the time to spare him a second glance.

"We'll just hail a cab outside," Anna responded tonelessly.

Standing underneath the awning outside the station, the girls held their arms out and managed to flag down one of the many waiting cabs. Tom helped them load their bags in and then stood back, unsure of what to do next. He had basically been functioning on auto-pilot all morning and now faced with this unknown situation he wasn't sure what would be the best way to act. He had tried imagining what it would be like to say goodbye to Anna, but now that the moment had come, he realized that he wasn't prepared for it at all.

Anna had no clue what she was doing. The entire vacation had been so perfect that for it to end so suddenly like this was just mind-blowing. Though she could feel the rain coming down, her body still felt numb; as if she weren't experiencing this at all. Looking at Tom, it was like she was seeing him clearly for the first time and a part of her didn't want to let her get in the cab that would take her away from him. While she stood there having an internal battle, Bridget decided to make the first move since neither Anna nor Tom seemed capable of doing so.

"Tom, it's been real. It's been fab. It's been real-fab. Thanks for everything." She bounded forward and hugged Tom who couldn't help but chuckle despite his gloomy mood.

"It was great spending time with ya. Thanks for lettin' me come along," he replied and grinned down at her. He really was going to be sorry to see Bridget go as well; she was never dull to be around.

Bridget climbed into the cab and now there would be no more prolonging of the dreaded moment. Anna and Tom looked at one another, each at a complete loss for words; both still unsure of just exactly what their time together had meant and yet still reluctant to see it end.

"Anna," he breathed and looked helplessly at her for some cue of what to do next. Anna swallowed her own pride and stepped forward to put her arms around Tom in a warm embrace. He couldn't help but smile as he hugged her back and relished the feeling of her small arms around him.

"I had so much fun this week, mostly thanks to you," she finally said looking up at him.

"Yeah, it was really great," he said, smiling down at her.

"I'm no good at goodbyes, but just… well, this sucks," she said and laughed blushingly.

"It definitely sucks," he replied. Looking into her brilliant hazel eyes, he wanted to tell her just how liberating this week had been for him; how she had given him the best feeling in the longest time and made his life seem so normal, if just for a little more than a week. He wanted to tell her that he didn't deserve it; he didn't deserve to be treated with such kindness after hiding such a big part of his life from her. He didn't deserve to retreat into this normal world and if he was being honest with himself, a big part of the reason he was so gutted Anna was leaving was because it meant he could no longer pretend to be a regular person. The dream was over and it was time to return to the mad, hectic life in McFly world.

But none of that came out as he just continued to stare down at her. He suddenly pulled her to him tightly and squeezed and heard her muffled giggle against his chest. Before he released her, he leaned down and brushed his lips to her forehead.

"Bye Anna"

"Bye Tom"

Anna slid into the cab next to Bridget and stared out the window at Tom until they pulled away. She stared at his unmoving figure outside the station until she could no longer see him. She faced front and Bridget shot her a sympathetic look.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," Anna responded over-confidently, making an effort to show no weakness in her voice. Bridget didn't look convinced, but let the matter drop. A sudden vibration in her pocket gave Anna a start and she pulled her phone out curiously. It lit up with a new text message.

_Keep in touch, yeah? _

_x_

_Tom_

The bottom of the message listed what Anna assumed was his msn username. Despite how miserably depressing it had been to leave, Anna couldn't stop the grin that formed on her face.


	16. How Do We Begin?

(A/N: sorry for this filler chapter but yeah, it was kinda needed. thanks for all reviews and such 3)

Chp. 16- How Do We Begin?

The thing about life is, it continues relentlessly onward around you no matter what your plans are. Life doesn't stop even if you may have felt like you'd been living a totally different one than you were used to before. You can change so much you won't even recognize yourself, but don't expect the rest of the world to just remain the same as well.

When Anna dropped her bags heavily on the floor of her Boston apartment, fresh from the airport, there were six messages on the answering machine for her and a note on the counter from her roommate. Anna was fairly exhausted from the traveling she had been doing, and decided the messages could all wait for tomorrow; her own bed was way too enticing at the moment. She and Bridget had taken an evening flight to JFK airport in New York City and then parted ways while Bridget took a bus back upstate and Anna got on her connecting flight to Boston.

Anna dragged her bags into her room and then retreated to the kitchen to read the note left by her roommate.

"_Anna, welcome home! I can't wait to hear all about your trip! I'm working on a story late tonight so we'll catch up tomorrow. Oh, and I think there are some messages on the machine that might interest you… _

_Xoxo, Jess"_

She smiled and threw the note away. Her roommate Jessica had just started her job at a local tv news station and looked as if she was already making some headway. The girl was definitely a work-a-holic; had been since the day Anna had met her in their introductory journalism class at university.

Anna padded down the small hallway to her right, where her bedroom was. Changing into some comfy sweatpants, she collapsed on her bed and was almost instantly sleeping. Tired though she was, her exhausted body could not help but feel that something was missing as she lay there. But Tom's arms never secured themselves around her and she fell asleep anyway.

* * *

There was a television on somewhere nearby… but she hadn't turned the tv on last night… maybe Tom was watching something. With a start, Anna's eyes snapped open as the cold, cruel reality hit her that she was no longer in England, but back in Boston… alone.

It was only just past seven in the morning, but since she had gone to bed almost immediately last night she had slept for almost 12 hours. Sitting up slowly, she banished anymore thoughts about England from her mind and decided that coffee would be a most excellent idea.

The television Anna had heard was coming from her living room, where a girl stood glaring fixedly at the morning news and taking hurried sips of coffee every now and then. Anna studied her roommate for a few moments before making her presence known, she had really missed Jess. Her roommate, ever the go-getter, was most likely checking out the other stations' reporting for the morning to see where the competition for viewer-ship would be that day. Jess was already dressed for work in a neat navy skirt suit; an outfit that was perfectly tailored to her petite frame and probably cost more than Anna's trip to England.

"Good morning," Anna said brightly. Jess whipped around and her face, with bone structure that most girls would kill for thanks to her Korean heritage, broke into a wide grin at the sight of Anna.

"Oh my God, Anna!" Jess strode forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"How was your trip? You were sleeping when I got in last night, I didn't want to wake you up, even though I was _dying_ to. You'll have to tell me tonight because I actually gotta go right now, it's really busy at the station this week and since I worked late last night they're letting me come in late this morning." She said this all very briskly in one breath.

"Late? Seven in the morning is a late work day?"

"Yeah, usually they have me starting at 6:30 but I get to go in an hour later today," she answered Anna matter-of-factly.

Anna shook her head. Jess was the only person who could ever possibly consider going to work at 7:30 in the morning to be a late day. Anna walked into the kitchen area that was attached to their living room and poured out the rest of the coffee pot that Jess had already made. Jess began pinning up her black hair and gathering her purse.

"I'm sorry I have to leave right now, but we'll get to talk about everything tonight, okay?" Jess left for work and Anna gave her a cheery wave over her mug of warm coffee. When the door had clicked shut behind her friend, Anna felt the emptiness of the apartment begin to engulf her. Before she could lose her mind to wallowing in memories, she decided would keep busy by attending to something else.

The number 6 was flashing in bright red on her answering machine's monitor, so she decided to knock those out first. The first message was from her mother, welcoming her home and the second was of course, her father who just had to leave his own message. Anna shook her head and grinned at the thought of her parents. Their messages had said basically the exact same thing ("we missed you, how's Bridget, do you have enough money left, are you eating right, when are you coming home next?") but they each just had to say it in their own way to her.

The next message was from a telemarketer, which she deleted in a hurry with an irritated push of her finger, and the one after a friend from school suggesting they get together for drinks when she returned from England. Anna was just wondering what Jess had meant about messages that would interest her when she heard the next one. It was an interview offer, as was the last one. Anna sucked in her breath and hardly dared to believe that she had not one but _two_ potential employers calling her for a job interview.

Immediately abandoning her coffee, she practically ran into her room for her computer. There was so much preparation to do before the interviews next week; update her resume, get together more writing clips, have Jess practice with her, call her professors…

Reality had come back full force like a hard slap to the face, awakening Anna from her dream that had lasted two full weeks. She scrolled through her contacts list on her phone, typing in numbers on a list on her laptop of more potential references. She intended to be over prepared for both of these interviews. Anna kept absentmindedly scrolling through when she suddenly came upon a certain name. _Tom. _

The mobile almost slipped from her hand when she read his name. The memories and feelings she had tried so hard to bury were beginning to resurface and all by just reading his name. She felt pathetic; she hadn't even been able to last 24 hours without dwelling on him. In an attempt to distract herself, Anna logged online but felt a pang in her chest. The Internet would be the only way they would communicate from now on, that is if they would communicate at all.

Feeling slightly anxious, Anna signed on to msn and added Tom's name to her contacts. A few breathless seconds later, she came to the realization that he was not as pathetic as her and was not online at the moment. Telling herself that she wasn't that down about him not being online, Anna figured her time would be better spent on more practical things.

* * *

When Anna let herself back in her apartment later, arms laden with groceries, she was not surprised to find it still empty. It was just past six which meant she could expect Jess home within the hour. Putting her bags down on the kitchen counter, Anna went into her room to deposit her keys when she saw it. There was a "new message" flashing on her screen. And it was from Tom.

Abandoning all thoughts of unpacking groceries, Anna flung herself in front of her laptop to read: "Hey Anna, this is Tom."

He had sent this about 15 minutes ago and she prayed he didn't think she was ignoring him. Great, she leaves the apartment for less than an hour and this is what happens.

"Hey Tom," she typed back and then buried her head in her hands. Why did she have to sound so lame, even online?

She kept her face hidden until she heard the familiar tone that alerted her of a new instant message.

"Anna! Hey!"

Anna's face could have very well split in half with the wideness of the grin that came upon it, but even if it did, she would not have noticed.

"How are you?" she sent back and then fought the urge to face palm herself. What was wrong with her?

"Eh, I'm alright I guess. Glad to see you got home safe," he typed back.

Brain-to-hand filter temporarily out of order, she typed the following response before she could stop herself and then sat back and stared at the screen horrified. "I miss you."

Seconds dragged on for lifetimes before…

"I miss you too."


	17. Every Day Seems to Be the Same

Chp. 17- Every Day Seems to Be the Same

The late fall wind sped through the night air, blowing stray leaves into miniature circular dances before casting them aside again. The chill of the early evening caused Anna to hike her scarf higher up her neck for more protection from the onslaught of cold weather. Despite the colder temperatures and earlier onset of darkness, she really enjoyed this time of year. She smiled as she remembered talking about it with Tom just yesterday.

"You _like_ November?"

"Absolutely! There's Thanksgiving and the first snow starts to fall" she had replied.

"Snow's no good unless it's Christmastime. Which is the best time of year."

"Yeah but November is like the preview to Christmas!" She'd argued back.

Anna couldn't stop the grin becoming wider as she knew she'd be chatting with Tom when she reached her apartment.

The past five months since Anna had returned home from England had been a very busy time for her. She had started her first job at a lifestyle magazine in Boston and felt she was starting to settle into a new chapter in her life. She hadn't gotten many big writing assignments yet, but she was being patient and just trying to manage a daily routine.

Part of that daily routine included Tom. Anna was a bit surprised at how easily they had fallen into a friendship that had them talking just about every day. The chats had been tentative on msn at first, and both had difficulties remembering the different time zones. Soon, they had worked out a good time for both of them. When Anna got home from work each day, between 5 and 6, Tom was usually just getting back from the studio or hanging around his house, 11 or 12 his time.

Just chatting online had been all right at first, but Anna was craving a more personal way of communication, as was Tom. He had complained once that he tried to call her, but it said her number was no longer in service. Anna, after getting over the fact that he attempted to call her, had to explain that her international plan no longer worked after her trip. Tom's reply to this: "Send me yer address."

Two weeks later, Anna received a small package postmarked from England. Her hands shook slightly in excitement as she opened it to discover that Tom sent her a webcam. Jess helped her set it up, all the while taking every opportunity to rag on Anna about the perverted implications of a man sending a woman a webcam. Anna ignored her thinking it was a very sweet gesture.

And then she could see his face. She could hear his voice. There was his handsome face on her computer screen having a conversation with her. The only problem was that now before they talked, Anna made sure she looked halfway decent as he could see her as well.

She couldn't describe the relief that came with being able to actually see him. Anna had made a photo album of all her pictures from England and until the web cam, pictures of Tom seemed just like postcards from another country. Seeing him talk made him real again to her.

Jess would pop in on their chats sometimes so she could meet Tom and chat a bit too, and she wasn't the only guest on their conversations now. Tom's bandmates apparently found this entire thing very amusing, sometimes to Tom's frustration, and liked to make many guest cameos. Harry, the one band member that Anna had never met, liked to make the most appearances since he felt like he missed out when she had actually been in England.

Anna rather liked Harry, he was very sensible and easygoing and also a huge Beatles fan. He was definitely a lot calmer than the other two. The "other two" consisted of Dougie and Danny. While their appearances on the web cam were more sporadic, they were definitely memorable. Like the time Tom was chatting with Anna and suddenly Dougie "floured" him. As in, he snuck up behind Tom and dumped an entire bag's contents of flour on his head. Tom excused himself so he could hunt down the fleeing Dougie while Danny took Tom's vacated seat and proceeded to ask Anna a million and one questions about life in America.

"What's new on the charts there Anna-banana?" (A nickname she loathed but Danny insisted upon it.)

"I dunno Danny, I don't listen to the radio."

"That's horrible that is! You, my one American ally young enough to know these types o' things!"

"I'm sorry I failed you. I'll have my 16 year old sister write up a report for our next chat, she's into that stuff," Anna responded and rolled her eyes. Danny just assumed that since she was a young American that she knew everything about the latest popular music.

But for the most part it was just her and Tom, which Tom preferred, as Harry had a girlfriend and Danny and Dougie were busy whoring themselves out to a multitude of women (Tom's words).

Anna was really excited for Tom at the moment; he seemed to be finding some success in the music business. Carefully weighing each word, Tom had admitted to Anna that he and the guys had started their own record company and that they were heading to Australia for a few months for "business." In reality, Tom was very stoked at the moment but at the same time extremely stressed. McFly had parted ways from their old record company and were in the beginning stages of starting their own. "Super Records" they called themselves and he was quite proud of it. They were going to record in Australia starting in January, escaping the bleak winter of London for the sunny land down under. Beaches, surfing and recording new tracks- it didn't get much better than that.

* * *

Anna made her way through her apartment, dropping her keys and the mail on the kitchen counter, as per her daily routine. She changed out of her work clothes into a far comfier pair of sweats and a tee, but all the same made sure to run a brush through her hair and check her make-up. Satisfied with her appearance, she logged onto her computer. Tom was already waiting for her.

They got through the daily "How was your day?" part of the conversation and moved onto other topics.

"Oh I have a message for Harry, if he's there."

"Nope. At his girlfriend's place tonight, what's up?"

"It's a dorky Beatles message. Don't laugh," she warned.

"As ruler of all dorks, I pass no judgment. Proceed."

Anna giggled and said, "Tell him that despite making a strong case for 'I Saw Her Standing There' as the best song on 'Please Please Me' I still stick by 'Anna.' Even though it's not an original Lennon/McCartney, John's vocals are ridiculous but Harry's pick does have an excellent drum part."

"Wow, you guys are dorks," Tom teased with a grin. He'd never tell her, but it was great fun to watch her go off on her Beatle rants and see how passionate she got over them.

"Hey!"

"Kidding, kidding. But if I may join this debate, your argument holds not merit. We all know the real reason you like that song; you just like the way Lennon sings yer name don't ya?"

Anna blushed because while that was hugely central to her reason for loving the song, she could never admit that the way Tom said her name was beginning to have a greater effect on her pulse rate.

"Whatever, it's still a good song," she replied, neither denying nor confirming his taunt. She hastily changed the subject.

"So where's the dynamic duo tonight?"

"Danny's out lookin' for casual sex and I left Dougie at the studio, sitting in a corner texting. He does that a lot lately."

"Maybe he has a girlfriend?" Anna suggested.

"Nah, we'd all know by now. Hard to hide stuff from yer bandmates when you see 'em like every day."

"True. And you guys have been busy lately huh?"

"Yeah, we have." That short response from Tom was filled with everything he couldn't say to Anna. They were busy promoting a bloody 'Greatest Hits' album, writing new material, getting things in order for Australia, splitting from their old record label, and discreetly starting a new one. Busy indeed.

"Any time off before the big trip?"

"A couple of weeks in December, for the holidays and then we leave like mid-January," Tom's excitement about the band's trip was palpable even through a computer and Anna was really happy for him. Happiness turned into giddiness which turned into the best joke she ever told.

"Oh good, you can come to Boston and visit me for Christmas! Jess and I'll make you watch cheesy American holiday movies and we'll stay up til 3am waiting for Santa!" she teased him. Anna expected Tom to grin at her, and make a comment back about having his own stocking over the fireplace or something. What she didn't expect was for him to pause and stare off into space thoughtfully.

"Give me one second," with that cryptic reply, Tom got up from his chair and disappeared from her screen.

Anna stared dumbly at her computer. She really had been just kidding! He couldn't possibly in his right mind want to fly all the way over here, wasting his time off and spend Christmas away from home, so what the hell was he doing? Tom returned a few minutes later grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Okay, I think I've got it worked out. I can fly in like the 20th and stay at the latest til the 10th of January. How does that sound?" He said briskly and then looked expectantly at Anna.

It took her a minute to get her brain working again. She was trying to quickly wrap her mind around the fact that he was serious about this. Tom had really gone and checked his schedule to see when he could stay with her for a few weeks. What had started as a joke had turned into an amazing opportunity.

"Umm, I mean… well I didn't think you'd want to or be able to do this. I was just uh… just kidding around," the words tumbling out of her mouth sounded idiotic to her own ears and she regretted them immediately.

"Oh… you weren't actually asking me to come visit?" The grin slid right off his face and Anna wanted to bang her head against a wall. Of course she wanted him to! She just never thought it would ever be possible or affordable and she didn't want to come across as pushy when they were just getting to know each other.

"No! I do! I just never thought you'd want to… I mean, you're so busy and plane tickets are expensive and all. I don't want to force you to do anything… God, I'm sorry that came out all wrong. I would love for you to visit I just want to make sure this is a good idea for you." Anna fumbled over her explanation and hoped that Tom would understand. When he brightened up, she was relieved.

"Plane tickets are no problem. Is this gonna interfere with yer job though?"

"I'll have to work the first few days you're here, but the magazine closes down pretty much from Christmas to New Year's. Only the really important editors have to go in then," Anna replied.

"What about your family?" He didn't want to get in the way of her time with them, especially during Christmas.

"Well, how would you feel about spending Christmas and a day or two in upstate New York?" Anna was growing more and more excited by the minute. Her family would be fine with it as long as she gave them a heads up to expect an extra guest and she couldn't wait to show Tom her childhood home. They could come back to Boston for New Year's and go to her publication's party. Yes, things were definitely falling into place.

"They won't mind a strange English musician crashing their place for Christmas?" Tom was uncertain; he'd never been in this kind of situation before.

"Don't worry, my house is basically a zoo. The more the merrier," Anna responded cheerfully. She knew her family would love Tom.

"All right, I guess I'm in for a proper American holiday!"

* * *

Anna tapped her foot in time to the Christmas jingle playing over the radio. She checked her watch nervously for what felt like the millionth time in the past hour and then bent her head back over the article she was editing.

Her final half-hour of work for the day was going by painfully and excruciatingly slow.

"Hey Anna!"

Anna looked up from her work to see her colleague Mark standing in front of her desk.

"Hey Mark, what's up?"

"Not much, how're your edits coming?"

"Almost done! I can't wait to get out today!" She couldn't stand it anymore, her excitement was bubbling out of her because Anna knew that when she finished she would leave for the airport. Tom's plane would be touching down in Boston soon.

"Any plans tonight? It's only Wednesday you know," Mark grinned at her and Anna reluctantly returned it. She had a suspicion that her co-worker had a bit of a crush on her. And Anna wanted to return his feelings, she really did. He was tall with dark hair, good-looking enough, and always very kind. Mark started at the magazine a few months before Anna did as the assistant photography editor, so they were both relatively new together at the workplace.

Yet despite her easy friendship with him, Anna couldn't bring herself to accept his offers to take her out for coffee or to go out together for lunch during breaks. What frustrated her about this was that her mind kept telling her to take him up on his dates. She was, for all intensive purposes, a single woman. But she knew exactly why she never accepted a date with Mark and that reason would be arriving in Boston in about an hour.

Mark wasn't Tom and it was as simple as that. No matter how hard she forced herself to try and see the dateable qualities in Mark, Anna inevitably found herself comparing him to Tom. And Tom won, by a landslide, every time. Anna knew she wasn't being fair, to herself or Mark. Here was this great guy, right in front of her, that many other girls would jump at the chance to be with, and yet she turned him down cold every time.

"Actually yes. I'm picking up a friend from the airport," Anna responded evasively.

"That's nice of you. Are they staying with you?"

"Yeah, for Christmas break and New Year's." No need to give him any more details than that.

"Sounds fun! So listen, speaking of New Year's, are you going to the magazine's party?"

Oh no, she thought, here it comes.

"Yeah definitely."

"Well did you have a date or anything? We could go together if you wanted…" Mark looked at her confidently and Anna felt the guilt weighing on her conscience a bit. Part of Mark's persistence was because everyone at work assumed her to be single. There was no reason for her to ever bring up Tom to her co-workers, so she didn't.

"Umm actually I am bringing date," she confessed. His smile faltered only slightly.

"Oh okay. Is it someone in the office?"

"Umm no. It's my friend from England. He's the one I'm picking up today." There, she'd come clean about it. However, she saw his face perk up that she had referred to her date as a "friend."

"Wow England? Can't wait to meet him. See you tomorrow then!"

Mark left her to finish her work and Anna sighed deeply. Couldn't the guy just take the hint? Anna glanced at her watch again and all thoughts of her awkward conversation with Mark were immediately forgotten. It was time to go collect Tom.

The T ride to Logan Airport was painfully slow. Anna had never known the subway trains to be this ridiculously lethargic about moving. Seriously, didn't they know people had places to be? Sighing, she sat back in her seat and counted down the stops, once again, until she would be at the airport. There would be more waiting once she got to there anyway. Tom would have to get off the plane, go through customs, and baggage claim before she could see him. If only she had the power to speed up time then none of this would be an issue.

Joining the throng of people getting off at the Logan stop, Anna navigated her way through the airport to check the arrivals. His plane was on-time, according to the screen which meant he had already landed. Tom was in this very airport, right now. She walked around a bit and chose a spot where he would be able to find her after he had gotten his bags. And that's when the panic set in.

This whole situation was crazy! How could she have (jokingly at first) thought it would be a good idea to invite a guy she'd only known for several months, a majority of this time spent online, to spend Christmas with her? Not just that holiday, but a few weeks after too. When did she think this was a good idea? What if that spark of attraction was no longer there? What if it was? Would he think that she wanted more out of this relationship now that he was staying with her? What if he couldn't even recognize her or thought she'd gotten ugly or got bored with her and-

"Anna!"

Anna's mind went blissfully blank at the sound of that voice and then she saw him. Every single doubt and insecurity was wiped away at the sight of Tom striding toward her, bags in hand, with a huge grin on his face. She was sure she'd never smiled wider in her life as she walked toward him, drinking in his appearance. He lightly placed his bags on the ground as she reached him.

"Hey!" was all she said and then flung her arms around his neck.

"Hey," he replied just as enthusiastically and returned her hug. The feeling of his arms around her once more let her know that this was exactly where she wanted to be and that his visit would be something that she could never regret. For now, Anna couldn't think of a single thing to worry about.

* * *

(A/n: Sorry once again for the long hiatus. This story is seriously far from over, so thanks to everyone who still reads. The next chapter should definitely not take as long as this thing did. )


End file.
